


Two sides of one coin

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bottom Jared, Hurt Jared, M/M, Master Jensen, Slave Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world there is a class system. Patrician, Medici, Plepe and Serfs. Jensen a Patrician buys his first serf Jared.<br/>He wants to be a good master.<br/>But can there be something like a good master when slavery is wrong.<br/>Like every young plepe Jared feared to be "chosen" as a serf for a Patrician.<br/>What happens when they meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Side:  the head - Master Jensen Ackles -

Jensen was a prime example of a Patrician. He was young, handsome and about to become a successful politician; not that a Patrician could do much wrong.   
He had finished the Yale academy top of his class and had started working in the council two month prior. His father was proud of him, and now at the age of 24. it was finally time to show he was worthy as his father's successor..

Jensen had know all his life that this day would come. As his birthright, he was entitled to great responsibility. This was the way it always had been. 

Most importantly, he wasn’t a monster, he was a nice guy. He would be a good master to his serf. He wasn’t surprised when a couple of weeks after his 24th birthday his father told him during breakfast: “I made you an appointment at the assignment office. You can drop by anytime you want.”

The room went silent. His mother was stunned by the announcement, his sister barley hid her disgust and his brother showed a mix of anger and envy. Yes it was hard to be the second son or a daughter to a patrician. Only the oldest son would inherit the position and the fortune, younger sons, daughters and even the widow would only inherit a small trust of five million dollars each, the rest would go to Jensen. 

“I thought you were against slavery…” his sister Lyn stared at him, her face pale.  
“It is his birth right!” His father cut in “It is what sets him – us - apart from Medici. And its not like plepe are like us, they are … just plepe; this modern fuss about equality, stupid talk of the youth. Every now and then it comes up; but it is a fact that our class system provides stability and freedom.”

“Only if you are lucky enough to be born a Patrician or Medici, if you’re born a guild or plepe than you can become a serf.” Lyn returned hotly.  
“Only between the age of sixteen and twenty one.” His father, William Ackles, tried to appease. “After that they are free to become what ever they want; and even then they choose to serve, right James? And being a serf is a fulfilling duty, right Annie?” He asked the butler serving their breakfast and the serf standing behind his chair and waiting on him.

Jensen looked around and found that all four different classes of their society were present. He and his father were Patrician, the only class allowed slaves or serfs as they were usually called. His mother, sister Lyn and younger brother Maxim were Medeci the second highest class and as high you could ever rise (Bill Gates was a very good example. His parents had been simple plepe but he had made a fortune that had put him in the ranks of Medeci). You could become a Medeci but only the oldest son born to a Patrician would become Patrician. 

Plepe, or guild, were all other ordinary people. Blue collar worker or white collar workers, small business owners, teachers, nurses, doctors and all the people that had to work every day to earn their keep. Between the age 16 and 21 they could be chosen as serfs, body slaves to Patrician just like Annie was. She was as far as Jensen knew 25 and his father had taken her six years ago, after he had sent Andrea his former body slave to work in the kitchen because she became too old for his taste. 

And now Jensen would get his first serf. This was so exciting! He would go first thing today to make his choice. 

“Do you know what you want?” his mother Caroline asked.  
“You should make a list of the attributes you want the serf to have, that makes the choice easier and I recommend someone as young as possible, they are easier to handle, sometimes they need some time to adjust to their new situation.” His father said petting Annie`s ass absently.  
“I’ll be a good master.” Jensen said seriously.  
“Off course you will be a great master.” Caroline Ackles said “I think you should follow your father’s advice and make a list, if you like I'll look it over. And than we can go shopping for a new house for you and you will need a maid and a butler at the very least. If you like I can do that too.”  
“That would be great, thank you mom.” Jensen answered.

Life was great. Not only would he get his own personal slave but would also be allowed to move out into his own home complete with his own staff. 

Jensen was a bit nervous when he gave his mother his list. Off course, his parents knew about his preferences with men. It didn’t matter. He knew he would be expected to marry some Medeci girl to sire an heir to inherit his title as Patrician but to get a male serf would send a signal of what or what not he expected of his future wife.   
“Ah let's see… yes, this looks okay and if you're sure you want a boy and not a girl … well then everything is all right.”   
“Mother you know your approval means a lot to me.” Jensen said.   
“Thank you my dear. I approve of your list. It shows you put some thought into it. Here's a list of houses I would like to look at with you. Maybe after you come back from the assignment office? Than you can have your boy delivered to your new home. That is a big step for you, I can’t tell you how proud I’m of you for becoming a true Patrician.I'm so glad you're not trying to look less like one. I know how it is modern to do so in some places.  
Jensen knew what she meant there were some young modern Patricians that declined their birthright to have slaves. They chose to become Medici and he knew his mother had worried he would become one of them. But since he wanted to be a good master and not abuse his slave and the power he had over him, he didn’t see a point in denying himself his rights.   
“Maybe I should give you my Aston Martin. You've always wanted it and it would make a good impression on the assignment office.”

So it came to be that Jensen drove to the assignment office in his Aston Martin.   
“Patrician Ackles! Welcome to the Office! My name is Mark Sheppard; I assume it’s your first time here?”  
“Yes it is. My father made this appointment.”  
“Since he has named you his heir, you are now entitled to have your serf. Any special wishes we can help with?”   
“I made a list…” Jensen started but he figured he sounded like a little boy talking to Santa Claus so he shut up and started over:” Perhaps you could show me how to … make my choice.”  
“Yes Sir, this way please.” Mark Sheppard said bowing slightly; he had to hide a smile: every big Patrician was always eager as a kind in a candy store when it came time to look for a serf.

Jensen was lead through a nice modern office to a back room decked out all in white with a desk and a computer on it, the screen encompassing the entire back wall.   
“Here, you can enter your chosen parameters and the computer will show you the options.”   
“Nationwide?” Jensen asked.  
“Yes. As soon as you've made your choice, the serf is retrieved and brought to you within three days.”  
“Why the delay?” Jensen asked. He had always wondered why it took so long to finally get the serf.  
“As you might know the plepe have two days to pay a fee so the chosen serf would be returned to his or her family.”  
Jensen didn’t know that and he certainly didn’t like it:” Does that happen often?”   
“In all my years working here – once, and the Patrician was much happier with the serf he finally took home.” Mark informed him. “What amount are you thinking of spending?”  
“$600.” Jensen said nonchalantly.   
“Well, for that amount I can almost guarantee you that …”   
“Yes my father informed me that with that amount there shouldn't be any problem. So, I would like to start.”  
Keep control, tell the lower classes what you want and what you expect of them; never allow them to see you uncertain. Jensen got what his father had tried to teach him. Time to be the Patrician he was raised to be.

Jensen took the seat and started the computer.  
"Male or female?"  
"Male"  
"Age?"  
"16"  
And so on, and on. After probably 20 questions, the screen showed the first picture of a young boy and Jensen started to click through the pics. He didn’t know, what he was looking for, but was sure he would know once he saw him.

And then there he was: just turned 16, tall, gangly, floppy hair, multi colored eyes and a bright dimpled smile. He was beautiful and he would get more handsome the older he got.   
There were no further information like hobbies or where he lived just a name was mentioned “Jared Tristan Padalecki, 16” more information was not necessary.   
“This one.”  
“Okay the serf will be brought to you in three days. Thank you for your time and purchase.” 

Three days later Jensen could barley sit still. He had moved into his new house the previous day and his mother was still looking for a gardener/chauffeur but he already had a housekeeper and a butler. 

Tomorrow on Saturday he was throwing a huge party to show his friends and family his new house and introduce his serf. Today, Jensen had planned an easy day so Jayjay could settle in and they could get to know each other.

He heard the door bell and his housekeeper Martha opened the door. She lead three agents from the assignment office and his serf into his study. 

“Patrician Ackles?” one of the agents asked.  
“Yes.”  
“This is your serf, formally know as guild Jared Tristan Padalecki, please sign here to complete your purchase. “  
Jensen signed the form and the three agents left, but before doing so, one stepped closer to Jensen and said in a quiet voice pointing at the kneeling serf.  
“He was … very nervous and we … gave him something to calm him down.”   
“You mean he is drugged?”  
“No, just a bit to calm him down, it should wear off soon.”  
“Okay. Thank you agent.”  
Jensen turned around and looked at his kneeling serf. His eyes were a red as though he had been crying, his hair was far too long and his clothes were ridiculous. Jensen made his first decision.

“Jayjay get up. You may call me Master Jensen, Sir or Patrician Ackles. I see you have… luggage but you don’t need any of that.”  
“My name is Jared.” Jayjay said with a soft voice.  
“Not anymore and I like Jayjay better. So give Martha your suitcase and we'll go shopping and make you pretty.” Jensen said with a smile. He figured since Jayjay had been a bit upset he would attempt to cheer him up by buying him something nice. Yes, that was a good way to start their friendship.

He was surprised when he saw a flash of angst in Jayjay´s eyes but it vanished as Jayjay blinked and looked in Jensen’s eyes.  
“Yes Sir.” Jayjay said.  
“I don’t have a chauffeur right now but I've got a new Aston Martin so let’s get to the mall. Oh before I forget it, your collar. Man I almost forgot that! Kneel down. I got a standard one for you maybe we'll get something nicer later.”

Jensen opened a drawer and pulled out a box. He opened it and showed Jayjay the collar. It was a simple black one an inch wide. Jayjay kneeled before him and Jensen fastened the collar around his neck. There was something in the eyes of his serf but that also vanished so fast Jensen wasn’t sure he'd seen it. 

“Let’s go.” Jensen said smiling and offering a hand to Jayjay to get up, but he obviously didn’t see it and pushed his new serf out to the car. “Martha please put his stuff away he wont need it anymore. We're going shopping!”

Jensen was in a splendid mood! Life was fantastic, the sun was shining and the birds were singing as he walked along the mall and were lavished with attention: a young Patrician and his serf. Jensen watched their reflection in the windows in the shops. He walked proud and Jayjay walked half a step behind him, the collar clearly visible due the deep V-neck shirt.   
“First thing you need is a haircut, Jayjay. Something short and sharp so I can always see your pretty eyes; we'll go here, that is my hair studio and we have an appointment with Greg. He does my hair too.”

The two of them entered a stylish shop and were greeted by a young man with green highlights in his hair.  
“Patrician Ackles it’s so good to see you; what can I do for you on this beautiful day?”  
“I got my serf today and we decided to have some fun and go shopping. I think he really needs a hair cut. Jayjay this is Greg he really does work magic.”  
“So please have a seat. Would you like something to drink while we discuss how to groom your serf?” 

“I want his hair short maybe just a little bit longer on top? But I want to be able to look into his eyes. He really has beautiful eyes doesn’t he?”  
“Yes Sir certainly, but I must admit it is a little bit of shame to cut this hair it is really…”  
“No I want it cut! And get Michel for a manicure for him and myself.”   
It took the better part of the morning before they were finished but the result was stunning. Jayjay looked fantastic with his short hair and just the way Jensen had always pictured his first serf.

“Now Jayjay, what would you like to go shopping for? You need some clothes that’s for certain, and some things for tonight, right?”  
“What? Yes Sir, thank you.”   
“Are you always that quiet?”  
“Ahm well no, but …”  
“I get this must be a little bit overwhelming for you, but I’ll be a nice master to you, you will see. Oh here, we can get some clothes for you here…”

Jensen had Jayjay try on nearly every pant, shirt and t-shirt in the store. He managed to decide on some of them, so Jayjay was dressed for now. 

A little tired, but still excited about their wonderful first day together Jensen drove them home. “Can you drive Jayjay? Maybe I can teach you.”  
“My father taught me to drive.”  
“Oh okay, I didn’t knew you guys had a car …”  
“Well my family…”  
“I’m your family now!” Jensen said sharply but continued a little more calmly “And frankly I don’t need you telling me about your former boring plepe life. You are now with me and your life will be fun and interesting and all it wasn’t before, because I have chosen you. You are a lucky one Jayjay - and in case you don’t know it having contact with your folks is forbidden.”  
“Yes Sir, I’m sorry.”  
“Well you need to get used to all of this. Tell you what when we get home, I'll have Martha make us a nice dinner and then we'll retire early to bed.” Jensen said smiling at his serf.

This was easily one of the best days of Jensen’s life and he couldn’t wait until nightfall when he could finally have his serf. They'd enjoyed a nice dinner, and now had moved upstairs to the master bedroom. It was plain that Jayjay was nervous (how cute, a blushing virgin) but Jensen knew how to handle his serf. He wasn’t cruel, he was a good master and Jayjay should know this by now. They had spent the day together with buying Jayjay things and dressing him up and becoming friends. So Jensen expected more a “seduce the virgin”, than the hot steamy sex he expected for the future. 

Jayjay was standing uncertain at the bathroom door. Jensen had told him to do his things in there and then to come out. And now he was standing there obviously freshly showered in the door dressed only in tight black briefs (purchased today) and looking gorgeous. 

“Relax Jayjay, you look great and I know you won’t disappoint me. You’ve got nothing to fear. I know this is all new for you. Come here and sit on the bed.”   
Jensen was barefoot and had taken off his dress shirt but still dressed in his pants. He knew it was important to display some dominance.  
“Yes Master Jensen, thank you.” Jensen saw his serf take a deep breath.  
“You’re so sweet and shy my serf. Don’t look away Jayjay this is a compliment. Look at me. There you go. No more stupid bangs that hide your wonderful eyes.”

Jayjay´s eyes were huge and he swallowed hard when Jensen reached out and traced his face with his fingers. Yes definitely seduction of a virgin.   
“Have you ever kissed someone Jayjay?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“A boy or a girl?”  
“Both.”   
“Both! Oh Jayjay you’re naughty boy.” Jensen remarked with a smile. “What did you like better?”

It wasn’t that Jensen really cared what Jayjay preferred; Jayjay was his now and would love him. Because every serf loved his or her master, right?   
“You told me not to bother you with my former life.”   
“Hm yes but I want to know this.”  
Jayjay closed his eyes and swallowed when he opened his eyes again and looked directly at Jensen he said: “The boy.”  
“Show me.”   
“What? No! …. I mean. Master Jensen I was …” Jayjay stuttered  
“Shhh is okay.” Jensen whispered in Jayjay´s ear “Was it like this?” And he leaned in and kissed Jayjay. 

It was a soft kiss but as soon as Jensen felt that Jayjay didn’t fight him he pushed his tongue in Jayjay´s mouth. Jensen let the kiss get heated and pushed Jayjay to lay on his back on the bed. Jensen found that he liked kissing Jayjay. Okay, he could be a little more into it, but he tasted good.

“Turn around for me Jayjay and lie on your stomach.” Jensen ordered and his voice sounded odd even to himself. He pulled the black briefs off and had finally his serf naked for the first time (excepted for the collar) in his bed. 

Jayjay was all long legs and starting muscles. He was still growing into his body, and his body belonged to Jensen. He needed to touch, he needed to claim. Maybe he could have Jayjay tattooed or pierced to show the world who owned this boy.

Jayjay seemed tense again: “Relax, you'll be just fine.” He opened the drawer and pulled out lube. He knew his serf was clean and he couldn’t get pregnant so why bother with a condom? The click of the lube was loud in the silent bedroom. It seemed like Jayjay was holding his breath.   
“Take a deep breath in and now breathe out. Great now do it again.” When Jayjay breathed out again Jensen pushed his finger in Jayjay´s hole.  
“Shh relax it’s easier when you relax.”   
“Yes Sir.”  
Chuckling Jensen said: “When we are alone and naked and having sex you can call me Jensen.”   
Jayjay took another relaxing breath and Jensen was able to push his finger in deeper slowly he started to finger fuck Jayjay. Spreading lube so he wouldn’t hurt his serf; he wasn’t a monster, he was a good master. 

After what seemed an eternity to Jensen he added a second finger. Jayjay felt so tight around his finger he could barley wait to get his cock into this tight hot channel. 

Jensen took his pants and underwear off, freeing his cock from restraint. 

“Get on your hands and knees for me Jayjay. God you look so good.” He slicked himself up and lined his cock up at Jayjay´s opening. He spread the lube and felt a tremor run through his serf, good he was just excited as he was. He slowly pushed in.  
Holy fucking hell!  
Jayjay felt better than any of the prostitutes he had tried on occasion. Jensen pushed further in until he bottomed out. He needed to catch his breath. Wow! He hadn’t expected such tight heat. Jensen leaned his chest forward to Jayjay´s back and planted a trail of kisses along his neck.

“You feel so good for me. And you’re doing so good for me I’m proud of you Jayjay.” Jensen managed to whisper in Jayjay´s ear before he pulled out all the way. He lined himself up again and pushed in again. This time his cock went in easier but it was still a tight fit. He pulled out again smearing some lube around Jayjay´s hole and pushed in for a third time. 

This time he could hear Jayjay moan. Jensen knew with this build up and Jayjay making noises like this he wouldn’t have much stamina. He began to slowly speed up his thrusts. He angled his hips to try and hit Jayjay´s prostate. Faster and faster he fucked into Jayjay, his hips snapping forward hard and fast almost punishing until with a groan he came deep inside his serf. He continued thrusting as his orgasm ebbed slowly away and his cock grew too sensitive. Jensen carefully pulled out. He reached for the tissue on his night stand to clean himself up. 

He looked at Jayjay´s hole, it was red and swollen and some come dripped out but apart from that there were now tears or blood visible. With a finger he pushed the come back into Jayjay, he didn’t want the mess in his bed.

“If you like you can use the bathroom again to clean up.” He told Jayjay. Yes he knew he needed to take care of his serf. He was a good master; he wasn’t a monster. With a smile he snuggled himself into the cushions and went into a deep peaceful sleep. 

 

The next morning Jensen woke up alone in his bed. It took him a moment to remember what happened last night. He had hoped Jayjay would still be with him in his bed but obviously he had woken up earlier, well maybe he was bringing him his breakfast in bed.

Jensen wasn’t a morning person. He needed his coffee in the morning, but he had been willing to set that aside in the hopes of a wake up blow job. Well nobody was perfect, and his serf was no exception. 

He went into his bathroom to take a shower. The shower was still slightly wet so Jayjay had showered this morning.  
After he had finished in the bathroom he returned into his bedroom. He found a pale Jayjay sitting on the bed.  
“Good morning Sir.”   
“Good morning Jayjay you have great timing. Come here and get on your knees.” 

With only a slight hesitation Jayjay came to Jensen and kneeled before him. Jensen let the towel he had around his hips drop.   
“Have you ever given a blow job Jayjay?” Jensen asked the kneeling boy.   
The sight of it alone made Jensen half hard.  
Jayjay shook his head.  
“No? Well imagine it’s an ice coin and the ice is melting and you try to lick it all up before it goes to waste.” 

Jayjay looked up at him, his big slanted eyes staring at Jensen. He slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue dance along Jensen’s member.   
It wasn’t a good blow job and Jayjay would need a lot more practice. In the end Jensen gripped the back of his head and fucked his mouth pushing his cock in Jayjay´s constricting throat as he came. Jensen held himself there to help Jayjay get used to the feeling. There were tears running down the serfs cheeks and Jensen brushed them away with his thumb.  
“Don’t be sad Jayjay. You just need some practice and I will give you plenty of opportunities for that.”

“Yes Sir, thank you.”  
“What about some breakfast?”  
“Miss Martha prepared your breakfast in the dining room.” 

 

After he had his breakfast Jensen called his household into his study.  
“As you all know we are having a big party tonight. Martha and John, the catering service will be coming around noon. You tell them were put everything. Jayjay you can help them. I expect you to follow their orders. I have some work to do so go get started. Call me around 3 pm to get ready.” 

Ten minutes to 3 pm there was a knock on his door.   
“Come in.”  
“Sir it is almost time.” John informed him.  
“Thank you John. Where is Jayjay? Please send him up in my room as soon as he has finished his task.”

It took Jayjay another 20 minutes to come up to the master bedroom.  
“Jayjay, where have you been? We need to shower and get dressed, so hurry up.”   
They went into the bathroom. “What are you waiting for? Get undressed.”  
“Yes master.”   
Jensen pulled Jayjay with himself in the big shower stall.  
“Part of your duty as my body sla…as my serf is to serve my body.”  
Oh my god Jayjay blushed!  
“So Jayjay wash me.”  
“What? I mean Sir?”  
“You heard me – get the cloth and wash me.”   
As Jayjay began washing him it became glaringly obvious that Jayjay really thought he was doing this to get Jensen clean. Jensen had to hide a smile, it would be fun to teach his serf to all he needed to know to please him. 

Jayjay had reached his legs and Jensen spread his legs. When he reached his front he was eye level with Jensen's impressive erection. He wanted to continue his task but Jensen motioned to his cock: “Don’t you think you should take care of that?”  
Jayjay only hesitated for a moment before reaching out but it took far too long for Jensen’s taste.  
“Jayjay you need every bit of practice you can get and if you don’t get started right now I'll let you practice on all our guests tonight.” 

Jayjay really tried to please Jensen but Jensen wasn’t in a patient mood, he had heard Jayjay laughing and talking with Martha in the kitchen and realized with a sudden stab that he was jealous. Jayjay was his he should share his laughter first and foremost with him! 

After two or three minutes of sucking and licking Jensen just grabbed his head and fucked Jayjay´s face hard and fast. After he came deep in Jayjay's throat he told the still kneeling boy: “Get up and finish bathing we have a party to attend.” 

A little while later wile they were walking down the steps, Jensen and Jayjay both dressed in dark suits; the only difference was Jensen was wearing a tie and Jayjay had the first three buttons open to show his collar. They walked past the big mirror in the hall and Jensen caught a glimpse of himself and Jayjay. They looked perfect together: almost equal in height, dressed sharply and Jayjay with his nice short haircut: master and slave. 

“Stay close to me tonight there are many people I want to introduce you to. You will meet some of my friends and people I work with.” He instructed an obviously nervous Jayjay.  
“Yes master. About that what will I do when you go to the council? Will I stay here?”  
“No, off course not. You will come with me to the office. I’m not some old fashioned master who keeps his serf chained to the bed. We are friends Jayjay and I want you to enjoy this party. It's your party too.”  
“Yes master Jensen.”  
“And Jayjay – “  
“Yes Sir?”  
“I know you have dimples. You’re allowed to smile and show them. Just between you and me Jayjay: this is also a little bit to show you off. My beautiful serf.”

The party was a success.  
“Jayjay these are my best friends Medici Christian Kane and his partner Medici Steve Carlson. You will see them a lot, I usually hang out with them.”  
“Jayjay this is Medici Mark Pellegrino and Medici Jeffrey Morgan. They also work at the council.”  
“Jayjay this is my brother Medici Maxim Ackles and my sister Medici Lyn Ackles. I expect you to follow their orders as well.”  
“Jayjay please meet my parents Patrician William Ackles and his wife Medici Caroline Ackles. She was the one who found the house and the staff.”

The food was served by a catering service and simply delicious. Little morsels of filet mignon, shrimp, caviar, salmon and many other things Jensen couldn’t name. Okay, he hadn't paid attention to how much Jayjay ate. But it there was enough food there that nobody would have to starve.

Later there was some dancing outside by the big pool and Jensen danced for the first time with Jayjay.  
“You’re quite besotted with your Jayjay.” Chris Kane remarked while dancing with his partner Steve Carlson.   
“Well yes. Are you having fun Jayjay?” Jensen smiled.   
“Yes Sir.”  
“When did he get here?” Steve asked.  
“Yesterday morning. We went to Greg for a hair cut and then we went shopping for clothes and things.” Jensen answered. 

They both looked a bit stunned but Jensen couldn’t understand why.   
“Tomorrow we have our day off and on Monday we'll go to the council.” Jensen continued.   
“Don’t you think maybe you should give the boy a little more time… to … adjust?”  
“No why? I mean we're having a lot of fun. Right, Jayjay?”  
“Yes master.”

Steve and Chris exchanged another look; well, sometime his friends were a bit strange.

 

They spent almost the entire Sunday in bed, Jensen fucking Jayjay in every way he could think of. Around three in the afternoon he sent Jayjay for food and then he hand fed Jayjay before they had more sex.   
“Master can I ask you something.” Jayjay said after he practiced his blow job techniques.  
“Sure.”  
“Where your parents surprised when you chose a male serf?”  
“No they knew my preferences.”  
“I just thought that you as a Patrician…”  
“…couldn’t be together with another man? Well Jayjay in a couple of years I will marry a nice Medici girl and we will have kids together, but that has nothing to do with you being mine.”  
“Yes Sir, I understand.”

Monday came too fast for Jensen’s taste. But he had work to do at the council. The one positive thing was Jayjay would be there with him. They had a fast breakfast and then Jensen drove them in his Aston Martin to the office. He was a little curious how Jayjay would interact with the staff at the council. 

Jayjay had met Morgan and Pellegrino. They were council members just like Jensen and his father. But since they were Medici they had only one vote whereas Jensen as a Patrician had three and since the whole council only held five places all votes were in favor of the Patrician.   
Jensen liked his work at the council. He could make decisions like the building of a new concert hall or a speed lane on the high way. Okay sometimes they had to vote over boring stuff like local schools or hospitals but on days like this Jensen took a day off or would vote the way his father advised him to. 

“The next item up for vote in a couple of weeks is Morgan’s baby, he wants to finance a new wing in the hospital and he tries to persuade my father and I of the benefits. My father and I are still undecided if it is wise to invest further in the hospital at this time.”   
“And there I was, stupid me, thinking investing in a hospital was always a good thing.” Jayjay said.   
Was Jayjay making fun of him? No his face was totally impassive.

“No you’re not stupid – you just don’t see the big picture.” He appeased his serf.   
“Yes Sir. I’m sorry Sir. Do Medici Kane and Medici Carlson also work here?” Jayjay asked.

Jensen smiled not only had Jayjay recalled their names and status but also realized he never mentioned their occupation. He was lucky that his serf wasn’t only good (meaning great) looking but seemed to be smart for a plepe. 

“No they are musicians. Kane’s grand father made it to the status of a Medici with cattle as far as I know. And Carlson’s family was always big in the music business. So they are what my family call new money, but I was allowed to play and hang out with them since the nearest Patrician around my age is Justin Hartley and he lives in Orlando, Florida.”

Jayjay nodded his understanding.   
“What about Medici Morgan and Medici Pellegrino? What is their occupation outside the council?”   
“Jayjay when you are a council member your only occupation is the council. Only some Medici have worked before. Medici Morgan for example made his fortune with renewable energy, everything from solar panels to wind parks.” 

“Medici Morgan is Morgan Industry?” Jayjay asked impressed.  
“Yes do you know it?”  
“Well who doesn’t? What about Medici Pellegrino?”  
“He is the second son of a Patrician in California. He made his fortune on the stock market.”  
“Thank you Sir for answering my questions.” Jayjay said politely. Oh god, his serf was so cute sometimes.

They had reached the state council and Jensen had parked in the underground garage. They rode up to the 15th floor where Jensen’s office was. Jensen’s mother had helped to pick out colors and furniture, so the style looked very similar to his home.

Jensen spendt the morning introducing Jayjay to his other staff, then they started on the papers and letters concerning the new hospital wing and other items that would be up for vote in the near future.

Jensen was impressed with how quickly Jayjay caught on to everything. He could read and write, and he was very good with the computer. Still, Jensen's favorite part of the day was during lunch break when he bent Jayjay over his desk and fucked him hard and fast. 

In the afternoon Jensen had an appointment with Medici Morgan and he asked Jayjay to welcome him at the elevator and than bring him to the office. While he was waiting for Jayjay to bring Morgan in he heard some laughter and through the glass door he could see Jayjay smiling and laughing with Morgan. Jayjay´s face was light up and his dimples were out in full force. Jensen swallowed, that smile was the one he had been waiting for, the one he had seen in the picture in the agency. Why didn’t Jayjay smile at him like this?

“What is so funny?” he asked quietly cool when they entered his office.   
“Nothing Master Jensen.” Jayjay said dropping his head.  
“Your serf just told me that he had won an award on a project in his school about solar panels.”  
“Okay I see, well we are not in school; you had something you wanted to show me?”

A couple of days later Jensen had to punish Jayjay for the first time. He had called him in the office only “Jensen”. No Master or Sir just Jensen!   
Jensen was furious. Hadn’t he told Jayjay on his first day that he expected to be called Master Jensen or Patrician Ackles or at least Sir? So it was totally Jayjay's fault. 

Well Jensen wasn’t looking forward to it, but it was something a Patrician had to do. He had to punish his serf. Jensen figured since it happened in the office he should punish Jayjay in the office, no use in delaying it. 

“Pull down your pants and bend over the desk.”

“What?! I mean Sir please what?” 

“Jayjay I’ve never punished a serf, I want to see what I’m doing, alright? And it’s not like I haven’t seen you before this”

Jayjay swallowed noisily but rose to his feet. Bending over the desk, Jayjay was trembling hard enough that the whole desk seemed to be shaking. Jensen pressing a warm palm to the small of his back for reassurance only made him shake more. 

Jensen tightened his hold, “Its fine…”  
Jayjay shook his head, clearly in distress.  
“Look at me, Jayjay. Please?”  
He shook his head.  
“Jayjay; look at me.” Jensen ordered.  
Slowly Jayjay raised his eyes to meet Jensen’s.  
“You’re scared?”  
Jayjay bit his lip and nodded.  
“Why?”  
“It’ll hurt.”

“Yes,” Jensen agreed, “It will. … But it’s a punishment, Jayjay. It’s meant to hurt. So you will remember and learn from it. Yes it’ll hurt. You may find it hard to sit for a day or two but I promise; there’s no lasting damage. Okay?”

Jayjay stretched out over the cool wood of the table, resting on his elbows so that his rear was upturned perfectly to receive the punishment. 

Usually when Jayjay was in this position he was about to fuck him, the resemblance of the position caught Jensen off guard; sending an unexpected flash of desire down Jensen’s spine right to his cock. 

“Ready?” he asked and Jayjay nodded mutely.

‘Smack’ left cheek.  
‘Smack’ right cheek.

‘Smack’ left cheek.  
‘Smack’ right cheek.

‘Smack’ left cheek.  
‘Smack’ right cheek.

Jensen’s father had shown him how to punish a serf and how to administer the spankings. And even if this was the first time Jensen had to dole out a punishment Jensen was sure he was doing a good job.

By the time the ten hits were done, Jensen’s hand almost hurt. He realized this should of occurred to him. He decided he would get a paddle or something for the next time.

His serf looked worse, his face marred with tears and snot and his ass bright red and hot to touch. For a brief moment he saw something flash in Jayjay´s eyes but it was gone before he could figure it out. Again Jensen wondered how it would feel to fuck Jayjay now, but this was for a punishment not enjoyment; maybe when they got home.

Two weeks later Jensen learned that his perfect Jayjay in fact wasn’t all perfect. After the spanking he had been a little bit quiet for Jensen’s taste, but worse was he was sometimes very clumsy. It started when he helped Martha and cut himself. Nothing too bad just a long nasty cut on his lower arm. Jensen couldn’t even understand how he had cut himself there. A week later he felt down the stairs in the office. Those were just the first two of many minor injuries Jayjay contracted over the years. 

 

This was how his life with his serf went. Jayjay and he were good friends and they had a lot of fun together; yes there were punishments but they were few and seldom. They worked well together which was probably related to the fact that he fucked Jayjay during almost every lunch break or let Jayjay blow him under his desk while he was on the phone.

Of course their relationship changed and grew in the six years that followed. His lanky sixteen year old boy became a tall and handsome man that stood 6 foot 4, at least 3 inches taller than Jensen. His broad shoulders and his narrow hips still turned Jensen on like on they had the first day. 

Life was perfect and could go on like this forever. That was when everything changed. 

The movement to free slaves had been getting stronger and stronger in the last couple of years. 

Suddenly there was a new central government chosen by the people. Every man and every woman had one vote and almost every guild or plepe (and most of the Medici) choose to vote. 

There were some fights in the streets but after the new government changed the law so that the tax income no longer belonged to the Patrician, many Patricians suddenly had problems paying their people. 

Jensen’s family was well off, true they missed their tax income but the Ackles family had invested in computer industry, railroads, pharmacy, real estate and some other business that still had to pay their interests to them. 

It had been a hard day at the council. When a system changes so much so rapidly, someone had to watch out that they didn’t all end up in an anarchy. So while the new government now held all the power they still needed the council and their bureaucracy to bring the new laws to the people. 

Jensen had been taking a shower and was now freshly dressed when he entered his living room. Jayjay had switched on the television and was watching the news. Even Martha and John had joined him. 

“What is going on here?” Jensen asked this wasn’t normal behavior for his household, usually Jayjay would wait with his dinner. 

“Sir, President Beaver is making a speech.” Martha informed him and now Jensen finally paid attention to what was on the news.

President Jim Beaver was only a guild but had been voted in as President. Jensen wasn’t sure he liked the guy, he had some strange ideas.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of this great nation, today we make history. The class system will end today. From this day on every man and every woman will be equal. As for the claiming of the serfs –“ he took a deep breath and looked into the camera   
“From this day on the claiming of serfs is prohibited by law. Every person who lives in the household of a Patrician as a serf will be contacted shortly. Federal Marshalls will be coming to every household and ask the serf if he or she wants to go with them. I understand that after such a long time your freedom…”

“What the fuck? How dare he!” Jensen screamed at the TV. He was outraged Jayjay and he belonged together! He turned around and looked at Jayjay, John and Martha. 

They looked a little frightened especially Jayjay. He took a deep breath, he had to stay clam, he was a Patrician after all and he had always been a good master he wouldn’t let the rage he felt toward this new law affect his interaction with this people.   
“Martha, please prepare a light meal for Jayjay and me and bring it up. Jayjay I want you to shower and then wait in my room.”

For a second no one moved, then Martha went to the kitchen and Jayjay upstairs.

“This is ridiculous.” He mumbled to himself. Jensen knew he shouldn’t worry; he and Jayjay were six years together now and they were happy. Jensen knew he spoiled Jayjay only last week they had gone shopping again and Jayjay had got a new hair cut (Greg had advised a nice short hair cut and some black highlights).

He even had Jayjay showed how to drive a car and last year during their vacation he had shown him horse back riding. 

At the council they were a force to recon with. When they worked together on a goal and Jayjay was really into it there was no force on heaven and earth that could stop them. 

No, Jensen was sure Jayjay was happy and would stay with him. They were friends, they were lovers. Jayjay wouldn’t leave him.

He went upstairs to his bed room and undressed; he could hear the shower still running. There was a silent knock on the door. “Just leave it outside thank you Martha.” He called, he counted till ten and than went for the door and food.

He had just put it on the little table by his fire place when he heard the shower shout off. And some moments later a still slightly wet Jayjay entered his room.

“Master?” he asked astonished.  
“Come here Jayjay.” he petted the bed beside him and gracefully Jayjay went in his naked glory to him. His serf still took his breath away he had grown into his large form and filled out with mussels.

“I just wanted to show you what you mean to me.” Jensen said as he pushed Jayjay to lay on his back. Jensen started kissing every inch of Jayjay sun kissed skin. He took a nipple in his mouth kissing and carefully nibbling on the hardening bud. Jensen kissed down his cheats his abdomen and followed Jayjay´s treasure trail.   
“God Jayjay you’re so beautiful. Kiss me.” He said coming back up and claiming Jayjay´s mouth.

That night they made slowly love. He let Jayjay ride him. He let him blow him and he bended him almost in half pushing in hard and deep. In between he feed Jayjay with morsels Martha had prepared. It was a perfect night even Jayjay came once.

The next morning was a Friday, Jensen had decided since he didn’t knew when the Federal Marshals would show up they would proceed like every other day. 

He had just finished his break fast when he heard the door bell.  
“Sir, there are two Federal Marshalls at the door. They want to see you and your serf.”  
“Thank you Martha. Come Jayjay lets get over with this.”

Together they went to the front door. The two Marshalls were standing before Jensen’s entrance.  
“You don’t have to be afraid Jayjay. Just tell them what you want.” Jensen encouraged Jayjay.

Jayjay swallowed hard.

“Patrician Jensen Ross Ackles?” One of the Marshall asked.  
“Yes that’s me.”   
“So you are Jared Tristan Padalecki chosen serf?”  
“Yes Sir.” Jayjay said looking at his feet.  
“Mr. Padalecki would you like to come with us? We could take you to your family or where ever you want.”

Jensen looked at Jayjay. 

Those fools! Why should Jayjay leave a comfortable live? Why should he leave Jensen they loved each other?  
Jayjay took another deep breath and looked directly at the two Marshalls.

“Yes I want to go with you.”

Jensen watched Jayjay walk out of his life. Leaving him just like the last six years didn’t mean anything to him.

Jensen still watched long after the car had left his driveway. 

Jayjay had left him. He couldn’t believe it he had been a good master but Jayjay had left him.


	2. The other Side:  The Number - slave Jared Tristan Padalecki -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ist Jareds POV.
> 
> There is some really bad non-con.

The other Side: The Number - slave Jared Tristan Padalecki -

The day Jared’s life ended was a Monday, he didn’t die no he was chosen.

Okay so he had known it could happen. Shit, everybody knew it could happen. But you think it won’t concern you, that there aren’t that many Patricians that need a slave and you would be safe. 

Jared was in his advanced math class when they saw the black van pull up in front of the school. Every Teacher knew that till they left every form of teaching was useless and that they had to keep the students clam.  
Mr. Klein said: “Okay everybody sits down. They will be gone shortly.” What he didn’t need to say was that they would take one of the students with them to become a sex slave to some spoiled rich Patrician. 

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door and the principle Mrs. Meyers and four agents entered the class room.  
“Everybody stays quiet and we’ll be out here in no time.” One of the huge agents told the class.  
“Guild Jared Tristan Padalecki please come with us.” He continued.

The whole class turned around and looked at Jared.  
No this couldn’t be right!  
This must be a mistake!  
Like in trance Jared raised to his feet; three of the four agents surrounded him discouraging every attempt to run.  
“Chad!” Jared called out “Call my parents and tell them.” He called to his boyfriend he saw that Chad nodded before the agents dragged him out of his classroom. 

 

They brought him downtown to the assignment office better know as slave center. His parents were already there waiting for him together with a man with dark hair.  
“Hello Jared, my name is Mark Sheppard and I’m your case worker.”  
“You mean slave handler.” Jared said barley fighting his tears.  
This couldn’t be true he should be in school and solving math problems.  
Mark took a deep breath it was his job to make the transaction.  
“Since we are complete lets get started: This morning Patrician Jensen Ackles laid claim on Jared as his serf. His offer is 600.000 $.”

600.000$ !  
That was insane! How should his parents manage to raise 660.000$ in only two days? 

Mark saw their shocked expressions: “Am I right to presume that this amount is far beyond your possibility?”  
His father could barley look at him: “I have a small business, we aren’t poor; we put money aside so Jared and his sister can attend a good college but a sum like this in such a short time… I will talk to our bank and see…”  
“Mr. Padalecki I can save you that time. No bank would lean you money to buy your son back. The only chance is maybe your church or if you actually got the money. I heard one time they made enough money via internet but…”

“Oh my God Jared!” his mother cried out tears were running down her face and now Jared couldn’t hold back his tears anymore.  
He hugged his mother and father knowing this would be the last time. They would only be allowed to enter the center again if they could raise the money but that was impossible. 

 

Mark took Jared to “his room” it looked like a simple motel room nothing fancy but enough that Jared had everything he need.  
“Someone will come tomorrow morning and pick you up, maybe you should take a shower and change. Your tutor and you will have a lot to talk about Jared. And Jared? We are watching you.” Mark said pointing to the cameras.

 

Misha´s job was to prepare this boy for his upcoming duties and it would be easier if he would accept his help and see him as a friend. He had read the reports form the school and some psychological profile about guild Jared Tristan Padalecki and the reports from the university and information from the council office about Patrician Jensen Ackles. 

He was glad that this time it was a boy, he hated when he had to tell the young girls that they would be sterilized. 

“So Misha I see you already working on our next job.” Mark said as he entered their office.  
“Yes. How did the meeting with the parents go?” Misha asked.  
“Hard, I mean, they should know it could happen but then they are always so surprised you could almost feel sorry for them.”  
“You are a cynical asshole.” Misha said  
“And you are a liar. Are you going to tell that boy that again that he only has to survive one or two years before the serf system comes to an end? Well at least your slaves have the lowest suicide rate.”  
“I’m not a liar. I give them hope.”  
“You give them nothing. But as long as it works, I don’t give a damn.”

Misha shucked his head he and Mark only worked together they weren’t friends, Misha thought there was no common ground to be friends.  
“Do you think he is suicidal?” Misha needed to ask.  
“No he is a funny kid that had the bad luck to look good so a rich spoiled Patrician chose him as a fuck toy.”  
“Just keep your distance to him. I don’t need you to make my job any harder than it is.” Misha told him.

 

The next morning after Jared had showered he felt a little bit better, even if he knew he had no reason to. His parents had left him a suit case so he could change. His mother also had put a photo album in there together with his favorite books, CDs and DVDs. Memories of his former live.  
Oh god he missed his parents and his sister. He just wanted to go home.

 

Jared had opened the photo album and had taken out Chad’s photo. There was a knock on the door and on his “Come in.” a man with dark hair and blue eyes walked in.

“Hello Jared my name is Misha Collins. I’m here to help you, to make the transition as easy as possible for you.”

“Are you kidding me? Cut the bull shit. Being sold as a sex slave isn’t a transition. I don’t need help to learn be a …” Jared screamed at the man. He was so furious and finally he had found someone to scream at.

“Jared I know and understand you are more than upset. Your whole life changed but there is nothing you or I can do about it.”

As fast as he had become mad it went away. Maybe it was because this guy seemed too nice and too friendly. Jared took a deep breath he knew this wasn’t Misha’s fault or his it was the system. 

Misha continued: “I can tell you something about the guy that bought you and what to expect from him. I can help you to stay yourself and not become some mindless slave. I will name the things as they are and you can do with the information what you want. But I think you are smart enough to figure out any information on your future live will help you.”

Jared nodded, yes he understood he was suppose to grow up fast, in three days he would be the property of someone and all he could learn about that someone would help him to survive to stay sane.  
“Okay where do we start?” Jared asked whipping his tears away.  
“Today you gonna tell me all about you, your family, your friends, your dreams. Your favorite book, the best movie all what makes you, you.”  
“How is this supposed to help me adapted?” Jared asked irritated.  
“Tomorrow I tell you all about Jensen Ross Ackles your Master and we will work on your future life with him. But first things first lest go and have some break fast.”  
Jared and Misha were sitting in some kind of cantina. Jared had some eggs, waffles, bacon and orange juice. Misha just had a cup of coffee.

“So Jared, the handsome man at the photo was he your boyfriend?”  
“Yes, Chad we were together since Spring break.” Jared let out a small laugh “I never thought we would be so long together, you know? But we somehow clicked together. I miss him.”  
“Was he your first boy friend?”  
“Yes I had a girl friend before him. You know I like both…” Jared trailed off, he looked down, hiding his embarrassment. He knew he was bi but to tell that some stranger was … embarrassing.  
“Yes Jared I know. I have some info on you from your school and your parents were also so nice to tell us some stuff about you.”  
“I see. Big brother is watching you.”  
“I can only repeat, I’m here to help you to adapt and the more I know the more I can help you. Really help you. Just for example: you are a guy that is interested in other guys and girls. If you would have been strait and chosen by your master then the whole approach would have been different.”

Jared had suppress a shudder; just the thought to “service” someone with the “wrong” gender. No stop not going there.

So Jared started to tell Misha about him. He tried to be as honest as possible but it was difficult to trust someone you just met.

After two hours of talking on Jared’s part and taking notice on Misha´s part, Misha called out: “Stop, stop Jared, Jesus when you get started you don’t know how to stay quiet. Do you always talk that much?”  
Jared blushed a little bit, he let himself get carried away a little bit but Misha was a good listener and his mother had told him more than once that he just liked to talk too much.  
“Sorry, I …”  
“No Jared its okay. But maybe its better when I ask questions and you just answer me. Okay?” Misha asked.  
“Yes.”  
“So did you and your boy friend Chad had intercourse?”  
“What?” Jared squeaked.  
“Jared I’m sorry to be so blunt, but as sure as the sun will rise tomorrow morning Jensen Ackles will have sex with you by the end of the week. So I need to know, are you still a virgin or not.”  
True Jared liked to talk and to share his thoughts with others but that didn’t include his sex live.  
“Jared, if you like I can promise you that I won’t tell any one, but I really…”  
“Yes!” Jared snapped.  
“Yes?” Misha asked.  
“Yes Chad and I had sex. More than once, mostly I topped but we switched…sometimes …. So, no, I’m not a virgin.” Jared snapped.  
A little bit quieter he continued: “Most guild have sex around 16. Better to have it on your terms and with someone you chose, than being taken as a slave and raped for your first time.” Tears were now running down Jared’s face. This was what would happen to him, his master would rape him the first evening and there was no way to avoid it.

Misha looked at the boy before him, he felt sorry for him but there was always a point during the three days at the assignment office that the serf broke down. For the girls it was usually when they woke up after the surgery and knew they would never have kids of there own. 

The law to sterilize the female serfs was only twenty or so years old, when a slave had given birth to a boy before the Patrician had an heir with his wife.  
By law that boy could have become a Patrician but his mother was a slave – no serf – and the Medici wife had went furious when asked to raise that boy. Misha was sure it had happened before and usually those kids were discreetly brought to their guild grand parents. But the law ensured that something like that could never happen.

After a couple of minutes Jared managed to get a grip on his feelings, and Misha asked: “It is mentioned that you had a girl friend…”  
“Yes Sophia but we broke up and then there was Chad.” 

 

“Good news first Jensen Ross Ackles is 24 years old, smart, intelligent and good looking. The bad news is you’re his first serf that means we have no Intel on his sexual preferences apart from the obvious.”  
“Meaning?” Jared asked irritated.  
“Well he chose a male serf; that means given the choice he would be gay.”  
Jared nodded his understanding, “What else do I have to expect?”  
It was the next day and Jared felt awful, he hadn’t slept much last night and was now still tired and had a headache.  
“Jared you must concentrate, when we talk about what you could, should and must do tomorrow.”  
“He will be excited to have you. Like a new toy or pet. You should never argue with him, especially not the serf system. He can rename you. You can’t testify against a Patrician, Medici or guild in court, unless your Master speaks for you. He can forbid you to have contact with your family. Your body is his he can tattoo you or let you get pierced and he is allowed to punish you … Jared breath.”

While Misha told him what to expect Jared had become more and more panic. He could see himself loosing more and more of himself to become the perfect toy of a young, rich asshole barley older then himself. 

“These are all things that can happen. Your master will tell you what to do, where to go.” Misha took a deep breath, better to get over with it. “He can keep you as his bed slave and with him as the only person to talk to – but – I don’t think that is what your master wants you to be Jared.”

Misha handed Jared a tissue to dry the tears that were falling again.  
“Oh god I’m like a little girl always crying.” Jared smiled behind his tears.  
“No I think you handle the whole situation very well. It is a lot to take in. Shall I continue?”  
Jared nodded he had to learn how to survive this shit.  
“As I said I don’t think that is what your master wants you to be.”  
“What do you think he wants me to be?” Jared asked drying his tears.

Misha took a deep breath; that was it Jared showed a minimal amount of interest, he hoped he could reach the boy before him and make him understand.  
“I think he wants you to be his friend and his lover.”  
“What?” Jared was sure he had misheard Misha.  
“I think he wants to be your friend. As far as I know he only has two close friends and they are Medici. All other are people who work for him or family.”  
Misha let that sink in.

“That is insane! He tears me away from my family, from my friends from the life I known and expects me to … to … to… be his friend? That is ridiculous! How can he expect that I feel anything other than disgust and hate?”  
“Well your master probably thinks he did you a great favor by choosing you and that you will be very grateful. He even might be surprised when he finds out that you can read and write.” 

Time flew by for Jared all of a sudden it was his last day tomorrow they would take him to his master. He had hoped beyond hope that his parents would somehow be able to raise the money but after midnight had come and past and it was too late to free him, he had asked for a sleeping pill knowing he wouldn’t be able to find rest on his own.

The next morning it wasn’t Misha that picked him up, it was Mark Sheppard.  
“Where is Misha?” Jared asked.  
“You will see him later, I take you to get your chip.”  
“What?”  
“A chip Jared, a tracking device, when you run away we will find you. And I would like to remind you, that if you ever act violent against your Master your family will be hold responsible. They will have to pay for every damage you have caused.” 

They had reached a treatment room and a nurse was waiting with a syringe. Jared swallowed, this was it. The nurse put him in a chair and pushed his head down barring his neck. A little prick and a sudden pain and then it was gone the chip was implanted.  
“I thought you put them in the arm.” Jared said.  
“Well we used to but some serfs cut them out. Now since we put them in the scull to my knowledge no one tried to cut it out.”  
Jared reached out to rub the area.  
“Don’t touch it. It will be sensitive for a couple of hours but then it should be fine.” Mark said smiling at him. 

“Today is our last day together Jared and today I will give you some help to deal with your future life.”  
Jared looked at Misha he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to help Jared or if he just wanted to manipulate Jared to not fight his master and his duty as his slave.  
“First of all I want to tell you I don’t think you will be a serf for the rest of your life. I believe this whole system will come to an end in two or three years. So we just need to find a way to help you through this time right?” Jared nodded.

He had heard about the movement too but thought that Misha’s estimation on how long it would take to change the system were very optimistic.

“Basically I think you two should get along well. I realize that you are afraid but there is no indication what’s however, that your master would be abusive. If you want to take my advice, I would say create for Jensen his perfect fantasy and let that be the personality that you show, while you stay basically unchanged on the inside.”

Misha took his silence as a kind of agreement because he continued: “I know you like to talk and share but that could get you in a lot of trouble, it is better to play the silent shy type. Don’t let your master know you had sex before but don’t lie to him.”  
“How am I supposed to do that?”  
“Only answer when asked, only tell when asked and believe me when I tell you that most of the Patrician aren’t interested in the former life of their serfs.”

Yeah right Jared thought bitterly that would help you, because your three day slave training created a perfect serf for his master. Be a virgin, stay silent and demur and let the rich bastard fuck you, but he didn’t knew anything better to do. For a moment he wondered how much money Misha would be getting out of his sale. 

 

Despite Misha’s reassurance Jared was wreck the next morning. He couldn’t stop crying and his hand shake so bad Misha had to help him to get dressed. Instead of break fast Misha offered him a little pink pill.  
“What is that?” Jared asked between two sobs.  
“Something to help you clam down.”  
Without further explanation Jared swallowed the pill dry.

Everything became a little bit softer around the edges; reality didn’t seemed that harsh anymore. He wasn’t totally out of it just everything … didn’t matter that much. Jared wished for one moment he could stay like this forever.

The drive to the Patrician villa seemed pretty short to Jared, but he zoned out one or two times. The villa was huge, two stories high sitting on hill overlooking the city. Jared was reminded of a castle or palace where a king lived above the common plebe and overlooking his kingdom. 

Three agents got out of the car with him and walked up to the door. The door was answered by a motherly looking middle age woman. They were lead through the house into a nice bright dining room. One of the agents pushed Jared to his knees and Jared had to look through his bangs to catch the first glance of his owner, master, what ever. 

Jared thought Patrician Jensen Ackles was a very good looking young man. In fact model material and Jared would (under other circumstances) like to spend some time with someone as attractive as Jensen.

“Patrician Ackles?” one of the agents asked.  
“Yes.”  
“This is your serf formally know as guild Jared Tristan Padalecki, please sign here to complete your purchase. “  
Jensen signed the form and just like that Jared had lost everything his name, his rights and his freedom. He held his breath and screamed. He screamed loud inside his head so he missed Jensen and one of the agents talking, only when he heard Jensen saying:  
“You mean he is drugged?”  
“No, just a little bit to clam down, it should wear off soon.”  
“Okay thank you agent.”

The agents left and he was alone with this stranger who literally owned him. Jared tried to get his breathing under control; it would be important to hear what Jensen would tell him.

“Jayjay get up. You may call me Master Jensen, Sir or Patrician Ackles. I see you got some … luggage but you don’t need any of that.”  
“My name is Jared.” Jared said without thinking; he hated pet names and in this suitcase was all he had of his family and former life left he couldn’t just give it to some unknown woman.

“Not anymore and I like Jayjay better. So give Martha your suit case.”  
With a smile this asshole took and without a second thought and just like that everything was gone.

“We go shopping and make you pretty.”  
Oh god for his inner eyes Jared saw himself get pierced and branded; he swallowed hard and hid his angst behind his bangs.

 

“Yes Sir.” Jared said when it became obvious that Jensen was waiting for an answer.

“I don’t have a chauffeur right now but I got a new Aston Martin so let’s get to the mall.”  
So what shall I be impressed? Jared thought bitter.

“Oh before I forget it, your collar. Man I almost forgot that! Kneel down. I got a standard one for you maybe we get something nicer later.”

A nice collar? In what universe is a slave collar nice? But Jared had known that would happen and after loosing his name and his stuff this is only a small step.

Jensen showed it Jared; yes an ugly dog collar like thing. He hated it on first sight. Jensen fastened the collar around his neck but not too tight; thank god he would be able to ignore it. 

“Let’s go.” Jensen said, still smiling like an idiot and offering a hand to Jared to get up but Jared ignored the help on purpose. 

“Martha please put his stuff away he wont need it anymore. We go shopping!”  
Throwing a last glance at his suite case Jared miserably followed “his Master Jensen”.

 

Humiliating – having to wear a collar and following Jensen through the mall like a dog, Jared was glad he could hide behind his bangs. Usually – that means in his former life – Jared would hide when he lied to his parents or was ashamed of something. But now it was to hide before the staring eyes of the other people in the mall.

“First thing you need a hair cut Jayjay. Something short and sharp so I can always see your pretty eyes; here we go that is my hair studio and we have an appointment with Greg he does my hair too.”  
Could this idiot stop calling him “Jayjay” like some stupid dog? His name was Jared and he really didn’t need a hair cut, where should he hide when his bangs where gone? 

But Jared knew he really didn’t had a say in that so he followed Jensen (yes in his mind he would call this young man Jensen and not Master) into a stylish shop and were greeted by a young man with green highlights in his hair.  
“Patrician Ackles it’s so good to see you; what can I do on this beautiful day?”  
“I got my serf today and we decided to have some fun and go shopping and stuff and I think he really needs a hair cut. Jayjay this is Greg he does really work magic.”  
“So please have a seat; Jayjay here and Patrician Ackles here please. Would you like something to drink while we discuss how to groom you serf?” 

Groom your serf? What a douche! And his name is Jared!

“I want his hair short maybe just a little bit longer on top? But I want to be able to look into his eyes and he really has beautiful eyes doesn’t he?”  
“Yes Sir certainly, but I must admit it is a little bit of shame to cut this hair it is really…”  
“No I want it cut! And get Michel for a manicure for him and myself.” 

It took all of Jared’s self control not to start crying when Greg started cutting his hair, it helped little that Greg seemed to regret every quarter of an inch he had to cut away. And than there was this guy who cut and polished his nails Jared never realized his finger tips were that sensitive could the guy just stop?

After Greg had finished he looked up in the mirror and a strangely familiar face looked back. Jared almost didn’t recognize himself anymore he swallowed; well as a slave it would maybe help him to find a new start 

 

“Now Jayjay what would you like to go shopping for? You need some clothes that’s for sure and some stuff for tonight right?”  
“What? Yes Sir, thank you.”  
Oh god tonight! Jared had put the thought about what would happen tonight far, far away and could this idiot please stop calling him Jayjay?

 

“Are you always that quiet?”  
“Ahm well no, but …” Jared started to answer, but Jensen didn’t really want to know the answer.  
“I get this must be a little bit overwhelming for you, but I’ll be a nice master to you, you will see. Oh here, here we can get some clothes for you…”

Nice master?! WTF? There was no such thing as a nice master. Slavery was wrong and Jared vowed to himself that he would never forget that. And overwhelming seemed to Jared the understatement of the year.

If Jared could have it his way he would be in school studying with his friends and kissing Chad and not to worry what would happen when they got back to the house. 

 

Jared had to try on nearly every pants, shirt and t-shirt and Jensen bought almost everything it was a wonder the shop didn’t had to close after they left. The money Jensen spent in there on Jared was more than his fathers business made in one month.

The more time Jared spend with Jensen the more he seemed child like. Jared didn’t know what he had expected but for sure not a Patrician who acted as a child in a toy store and Jared was his favorite toy. Jared vowed to himself not to forget that he was a slave and no shopping on earth would let him forget that Jensen owned him, had chosen him.

 

On there way back to the house, Jared refused to think about it as home; Jensen asked: “Can you drive Jayjay? Maybe I can teach you.”  
Jared looked a little bit surprised that was almost …nice.  
“My father showed me how to drive.”  
“Oh okay I didn’t knew you guys had a car or stuff…”  
What an asshole, how did he think they lived? In a cave?

“Well my family…”  
Jared started to explain, only to be interrupted by Jensen again:  
“I’m your family now! And frankly I don’t need you telling me about, your former boring plepe life. You are now with me and your life will be fun and interesting and all it wasn’t before, because I have chosen you. You are a lucky one Jayjay - and in case you don’t know it having contact with your folk is forbidden.”

He seemed to hit a nerve there.  
“Yes Sir, I’m sorry.” Jared apologized but he knew Jensen was lying, a Patrician could allow his serf contact to his family. God he missed them.

And now he knew he was not allowed to contact them and Jensen had Martha ordered to throw his stuff away – no, he would not cry in front of Jensen over his lost life.

Pressing his hands together until there were white Jared thought: my life was fun and interesting before you, now I’m a slave to a rich spoiled Patrician. Maybe Misha´s suggestions weren’t all stupid, my be some of that shit he had told him would really help him. Playing the silent, shy type when Jensen wasn’t at least interested in him as a person seemed doable to Jared.

“Well you need to get use to all of this. Tell you what when we get home, I let Martha make us a nice dinner and then we retire early to bed.” Jensen said smiling at him.

Yes right, Jared thought bitterly you still have to rape me.

 

They had a small dinner but Jared wasn’t able to eat anything, not that Jensen noticed he was too preoccupied with what would happen next. But Martha noticed and even if Jared and her didn’t really had talked to each other she looked sympatric. 

Jared was standing uncertain at the bathroom door. He had showered and even conjured enough bravery to finger himself a little bit open, he even spread some lube around his opening. Jared wasn’t sure if Jensen was up to preparing a serf. Dressed only in boxer briefs he waited embarrassed for further instructions. Jensen was still mostly dressed and that seemed unfair to Jared.

“Relax Jayjay, you look great and I know you won’t disappoint me. You’ve got nothing to fear I know this is all new for you. Come here and sit on the bed.”  
Yes right you gnome my greatest fear right now is to disappoint you.

“Yes Master Jensen, thank you.” Jared took a deep breath looking away. He was sure if Jensen would look into his eyes now he would only see hate.

“You’re so sweet and shy my serf. Don’t look away Jayjay this is a compliment. Look at me. There you go. No more stupid bangs that hide your wonderful eyes.”

Jared swallowed hard when Jensen reached out and traced his face with his fingers.  
“Have you ever kissed someone Jayjay?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“A boy or a girl?”  
“Both.”  
“Both! Oh Jayjay you’re naughty boy.” Jensen remarked with a smile. “What did you like better?”  
No Jared wouldn’t tell this spoiled gnome about Chad; Chad was his and the memory was precious.  
“You told me not to bother you with my former life.” He tried to deflect.  
“Hm yes but I want to know this.”  
Jared closed his eyes he knew he really didn’t have a choice if he denied Jensen an answer he would be suspicious and demand an answer anyway. 

Shoving Chad and the memories of their time together as well as his former life in a corner of his mind he would go there when Jensen wasn’t around. He would look at his memories and remember his family and what he lost and cherish their memory. 

But not now, now he had to be Jayjay; making up his mind he let a part of him become Jayjay. Jared swallowed when he opened his eyes again and looked directly at Jensen he said: “The boy.”  
“Show me.” Jensen demanded  
“What? No! …. I mean. Master Jensen I was …” Jared stuttered he wasn’t ready to do this all his bravo went out of the window.  
“Shh is okay.” Jensen whispered in his ear “Was it like this?”  
Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared. 

It was a soft kiss but just lips on lips nothing to freak out about. But then Jensen pushed his tongue in Jared’s mouth, liking into his mouth, playing with Jared tongue. In panic Jared concentrated on his breathing. His lack of response didn’t seem to bother Jensen, Jared let Jensen push him back on the bed.

“Turn around for me Jayjay and lay on your stomach.” Jensen ordered pulling away the black briefs. Excepted for the collar Jared was now naked on Jensen bed. Jared raised his left arm hiding his face under his arm and into the cushion. 

“Relax, you will do just fine.” Jensen told him. Yeah right just relax so your master enjoys raping you. Jared hear Jensen opened a drawer. The click of the lube was loud in the silent bedroom and Jared jerked at the noise knowing what it meant. 

“Take a deep breath in and now breathe out. Great now do it again.” Jensen instructed him.

And without further ado Jensen pushed his finger in Jared’s hole.  
“Shh relax it’s easier when you relax.”  
It’s easier when you want it and enjoy it Jared thought bitterly, but pressed out:  
“Yes Sir.”  
Chuckling Jensen said: “When we are alone and naked and having sex you can call me Jensen.”

Like hell! That was the last situation Jared wanted to pretend Jensen and him were anything but Master and slave. 

Jared took another deep breath and Jensen pushed his finger in deeper. Smearing the lube around after two or three pushes he added already a second finger. Jared bit into the cushion, it hurt, and it hurt so badly. It had never hurt that bad when he had sex with… NO! He would not comprehend his former life with what was about to happen. 

Obviously Jensen thought he had Jared stretched enough, he took his pants and underwear off, and Jared risked a glance at him. through Jensen was good looking and had a great body but that didn’t changed the fact that Jared didn’t want and of this.

“Get on your hands and knees for me Jayjay. God you look so good.” 

 

Jared got on his knees. He still hid his face between his arms, biting into the cushion. He felt Jensen getting behind him and couldn’t suppress a shudder. Silent tears were running down his face hidden by his arms and the cushion.

He felt Jensen slicked cock pressed into him. Jared knew he should relax, that it would hurt less but he couldn’t help him self he tensed up. After some moments Jensen pulled back and completely out. Jared thought Jensen figured out something was not right but then he felt Jensens member entering again. Jared bit as hard as he could in the cushion 

He felt Jensen on his back but had to concentrate on his breathing. 

“You feel so good for me. And you’re doing so good for me I’m proud of you Jayjay.” Jensen whispered in his ear.  
Not that could not happen, that was RAPE!  
Before Jared could compose himself Jensen pulled out again and smeared some lube around Jayjay´s hole and pushed in for a third time. 

This time he Jared couldn’t contain the hurt moan. He was sure Jensen was ripping him apart. He felt Jensen move faster and faster he even felt Jensen angling his hips so maybe he could hit his prostate but his member stayed flaccid.

Faster and faster he fucked into Jared and with a brutal hard shove and a groan he came deep inside Jared.

Jensen continued his trusts until he was completely finished, Jared didn’t dare to breathe or move. Then he felt Jensen pulling out and after cleaning himself with some tissue, Jared felt a finger around his rim, pushing his come back in Jared. Jared gagged and it took all his self control not to throw up. 

“If you like you can use the bathroom again to clean you up.” Jensen told him before turned around and went to sleep.

Jared counted till 100 until he was sure Jensen was asleep. Slowly he crawled out of the bed his face was tear stained as he hobbled to the bath room, closed the door and locked it. He had showered earlier but he felt dirty. He limped under the shower and turned it on. Standing under the hot water he let his tears run freely.

After a while he slid down the wall kneeling under the hot spray washing away unwanted touches and come dripping out of him.

After two hours the water was cold and Jared’s hands locked like he was 100 years old. He turned the shower off and looked around for something to wear he could only find Jensen bath robe. Well better than nothing. 

Quietly Jared opened the door to the bed room; he could hear Jensen snoring in his bed. Jared looked around for the clothes Jensen got him today and dressed as fast as he could in the barley light room. 

Looking at Jensen ling in the bed Jared wondered where he should sleep. He couldn’t crawl into that bed. He opened the door and looked down the hall and went into the living room. Making himself comfortable on the couch it took Jared hours before sleep claimed him.

 

The next morning Jared woke up when Martha entered the living room.  
“What are you doing her?” she whispered.  
Jared sat up rubbing his eyes, it was just 6:30 am and Jared felt like he hadn’t slept at all.  
“He is hiding from his Master.” John the butler said from the door.  
“Poor boy.” Martha said sitting down next to Jared on the couch slowly reaching out and petting Jared’s arm carefully as not to spook him.  
“Oh I don’t know some folk would say Jayjay is a lucky guy. How much did Master Jensen spend on you yesterday? Five thousand, eight thousand or more? And all he has to do is let Master Jensen fuck his…”  
“Shut up, you insensible fool, does he look like he enjoyed it?”  
“Well I’m just saying he should get use to it.” With that he turned around and walked back to the kitchen.  
Jared had listened to them with growing unease. It was bad enough that Jensen… that last night he was… but to know everybody else also knew about it made it somehow worse. There would be no hiding, no pretending he was just another servant.

“Come on Jayjay. We go to the kitchen and I fix you some hot tea and I think I got some Tylenol you look like you could use them.” Martha said after some minutes.  
“My name is Jared.” Jared told her.  
“I know sweetie, but Master Jensen told you, your name is Jayjay now and imagine the trouble I would be in if he caught me calling you Jared.”  
Jared nodded yes no one wanted to get on Jensens bad side.  
“Well Jayjay lets get you the cub of tea.”

Jared spent a relaxed hour with Martha in the kitchen really relaxing for the first time the whole night mare started. He helped her set up the break fast in the dinning room, chatting about his family, his friends and his boy friend.  
“Maybe Master Jensen will allow you to, you know, call them or something.” Martha told Jared.  
Jared looked at her with big puppy eyes: “No he will not. He told me yesterday that he was my family now and that I’m not allow to contact them.”  
“I’m sorry Jayjay.”  
“It’s not your fault.” Jared said swallowing hard.

“Hey little serf, your Master is up.” John called from the hall.  
“You better hurry up stairs.” Martha said sending him up.

Before Jared could enter the bed room, John caught up with him gripping his arm hard and turning him around: “You don’t fool me. I know your kind; you take hard working plepe their jobs away; you spread your legs and let them fuck you; people like you make me sick. I’m not so easy to fool like Martha I know what you’re up to, just waiting for a sugar daddy to spoil you rotten.” And with that John pushed Jared into the bed room.

He heard Jensen shutting down the shower. Uncertain what to do Jared sat on the bed. It took Jensen only a couple of minutes to come out of the bath room.  
“Good morning Sir.” Jared said avoiding Jensen eyes.

“Good morning Jayjay you have a great timing. Come here and get on your knees.”  
Yes, that was what Jared had feared, a blow job. He had never done that with … no not thinking about his other life when Jensen was about to rape him again. 

Hesitating Jared kneeled before Jensen and Jensen let the towel he had around his hips drop.  
“Have you ever given a blow job Jayjay?” Jensen asked him, Jared shacked his head.  
“No? Well imagine it’s an ice coin and the ice is melting and you try to lick it all up before it goes to waste.” 

What? Did Jensen think he was stupid? But he slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue dance along Jensen’s member. True this was his first blow job but he tried his best. Without a warning Jensen griped the back of his head and pushed his cock in Jared’s throat.

Jared gagged, he tried to breath but he couldn’t and tears started to run down his cheek. 

Jared panicked he needed air! 

And than Jensen came down his throat, Jared looked up at Jensen waiting, hoping he would pull out before he lost conscious.  
“Don’t be sad Jayjay. You just need some practice and I will give you plenty opportunities to practice.”  
“Yes Sir, thank you.” Jared gasped what an asshole.

“What about some breakfast?” Jensen asked as nothing had happen.  
“Miss Martha prepared your break fast in the dining room.” Jared answered his throat still sore.

 

After breakfast Jensen announced: “As you all know we have a big party tonight. Martha and John the catering service will be coming around noon you tell them were put all that. Jayjay you can help them. I expect you to follow their orders. I have some work to do so hush, hush get started. Call me around 3 pm to get ready.” 

Jared helped Martha with her work and tried to avoid John as much as possible. He didn’t know why he hated him and he also realized it wouldn’t be easy to avoid him. But Martha was cool, she let him help set up the buffet, arranging the chairs and sofas so it was enough room to dance, she even allowed him to help her cut some fruits and cheese for dips. 

Jared was almost able to forget and so he told Martha about his family, his friends, his boy friend, school and his plans for the future even if he realized that they would now never come true. Martha was a good listener and Jared liked to talk. She asked about his parents and their little business and Jared told her about his little part time job helping his dad. Off course Jared saw the tears she brushed away, blaming them on the onions; Jared didn’t cry, no why should he; he was glad he was allowed to talk about them.

 

So it felt like an ice bucket when John came into the kitchen telling Jared Master Jensen was waiting for him. It took Jared quiet a while to bury that part of him, hiding it away from Jensen; to become Jensens favorite toy: serf Jayjay.

 

“Jayjay, where have you been? We need to shower and dressed, so hurry up.” Jensen whined.  
“What are you waiting for? Get undressed.”  
“Yes master.”  
What was the rush? True they had a party later well obviously Jensen wanted to fuck … again. Jared swallowed. He hadn’t time to prepare himself and his hole was still sore from last night. Jensen pulled him with himself in the big shower stall.  
“Part of your duty as my body sla…as my serf is to serf my body.” Jensen grinned like the idiot he was.  
“Yes call me a slave” Jared thought “that would be at least honest.”  
“So Jayjay wash me.”  
“What? I mean Sir?”  
“You heard me – get the clothes and wash me.”  
Jared had never washed another person but he had taken enough showers in his life to know what to do only; this wasn’t about cleaning… Jared had watched enough porn to know that he was fulfilling one of Jensen fantasies.

Jared had washed Jensens back and had reached his legs; Jensen spread his legs to help him washing his butt. In a distant corner of his mind he marveled on how gorgeous Jensen looked all naked and wet but he missed Chad and he wanted his boyfriend.  
When he reached his front he was eye level with Jensen impressive erection. Jared really wanted to ignore it but Jensen said: “Don’t you think you should take care of that?”

Jared only hesitated for a moment, he put Chad his former live and everything else far, far back in that special corner of his mind, he would think about them another time. Obvious it had taken too long for Jensen’s taste.  
“Jayjay you need every practice you can get and if you don’t get started right now I let you practice on all our guests tonight.” He snapped.

Jared gave his best all counted together this was his second blow job! Was Jensen serious would he share Jared around as a party favor? Giving his best was right now not enough and Jensen was in a bad mood and after two or three minutes of sucking and licking Jensen just grabbed his head and fucked hard and fast Jared’s face. 

 

Jared felt like a dress up doll all over again. He was wearing a dark suit and a white shirt. Jensen himself had unbuttoned his first three shirt buttons showing of his collar. Jared almost didn’t recognized himself in the big mirror they past. 

“Stay close to me tonight there are many people I want to introduce you to. You will meet some of my friends and people I work with.” Jensen whispered in his ear.  
“Yes master. About that what will I do when you go to the council? Will I stay here?” Jared couldn’t help him self he had to know what Jensens plan were for him apart from the fucking and dressing up.

“No, off course not. You will come with me in the office. I’m not some old fashion master that keeps his serf chained to the bed. We are friends Jayjay and I want you to enjoy this party. It is your party too.”  
You are many things but my friend isn’t one of them, Jared thought.  
“Yes master Jensen.”  
“And Jayjay – “  
“Yes Sir?”  
“I know you have dimples, you’re allowed to smile and show them. Just between you and me Jayjay: this is also a little bit to show you off. My beautiful serf.”

Jared felt dizzy from the sudden leaps Jensen made, one time he was fucking him almost uncaring in the shower, the next time he felt like a spoiled pet.

 

As far as Jared could tell the party was a success.  
Medici Christian Kane, Medici Steve Carlson, Medici Mark Pellegrino, Medici Jeffrey Morgan Jared head hurt trying to remember all the names and obvious important status.

As the party went on Jensen introduce him to his family.  
“Jayjay this is my brother Medici Maxim Ackles and my sister Medici Lyn Ackles. I expect you to follow their orders too. And Jayjay please meet my parents Patrician William Ackles and his wife Medici Caroline Ackles. She was the one who found the house and the staff.”

All people he had met tonight had been quiet nice to him talking to him or like Jensens parents part ignoring him. But Jensen’s brother Maxim looked at him with so much hate and distain, that he almost missed the looks Pellegrino sent his way. 

While the food was served Jared slipped out to go to the bath room; on his way back to the party he ran into Maxim.  
“My brother told you to follow my orders, right slave?” he asked Jared with a sneer.  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Are you ready?” He asked barley able to hide his amusement.  
“Ready, Sir?” Jared inquired he had a bad feeling and wanted to get back to the party. “I think I should go back to the party Master Jensen will be waiting for…”  
“But he sent me.” Maxim cut in. “He told me you had trouble to understand your place and purpose in this life.”  
He had walked right into Jared’s space, pinning him to the wall, now he looked around like he searched for something: “Get in there.” He ordered pointing to a closet under the stairs.  
“Sir I think Master Jensen…”  
“I said get in there or do you need a punishment as a reminder of the natural order?”

With no other choice Jared opened the closet and Maxim pushed him against the shelf without bothering to close the door.  
“Suck or fuck Jayjay. What do you prefer?”  
Jared was scared, not enough that he had to service Jensen now his brother also saw him as his property. He had prepped himself after the shower expecting Jensen to want to have sex with him again, but he was still a little tender from last night. And Jensen had said he would send his guest so he could practice his skills giving a head.  
“Suck.” Jared whispered.  
“What?” Maxim asked with a snear.  
“Suck, Sir.” Jared said.  
“For your impertinence alone I should fuck you, but I you are lucky, I´m more in the mood for a blow job. I save your ass for our next time. What are you waiting for get on your knees and suck me.”  
Jared got down on his knees.  
“Are you waiting for an invitation? Get started.” Maxim snapped.  
Jared reached out and pulled the zipper down opening the dress pants. Obvious Maxim had gone commando expecting some action, his hard member sprung free almost slapping Jared in the face. Jared opened his mouth and in that moment Maxim griped his head pushing his cock brutally down his throat. 

Jarred gagged, his member tasted like piss and obviously Maxim hadn’t cared to shower before showing up at the party. Don’t panic Jared thought. But it was hard to concentrate, he couldn’t breath and the taste of Maxims member on his tongue made Jared want to throw up. 

Snapping his hips forward Maxim fucked his face hard. Tears were running down Jareds face and he tried to time his breathing with the trusts but that didn’t worked really. After a very brutal and hard trust he stayed buried deep in Jared throat not moving at all. 

Jared was close to panic now he needed to breathe! He didn’t care that Maxim was coming down his throat he only needed air. He could no longer hold still and pushed Maxim away.  
“You stupid son of a bitch, what do you think are you doing?” Maxim spit drawing back his right hand he slapped Jared in the face.  
“You take what I give you. Do you understand?”  
“Maxim, are you here?” Jared heard Lyn calling in the hall.  
“You better be practice a lot for our next time slave, than I want to fuck your little thigh ass.” Maxim whispered in his ear while tucking himself away. 

Jared saw through the partly open door Lyn Ackles on Mark Pellegrino’s arm. But while Lyn didn’t saw him on his knees or Maxim putting himself away Mark Pellegrino saw it all. The situation was too obvious to misinterpret and there was a look in his cold eyes that made Jared shudder with dread.  
“I don’t think he is here my dear, lets look outside by the pool.” With that Mark led Lyn back to the party, after they were gone Maxim also slipped out and hurried back to the party. 

Jared was gasping for air; thank god he could finally breathe again! Still kneeling in the closet he tried to clean himself up. His face was tears streaked and he suspected some of Maxim’s spunk was on his face.  
“You are really a dirty little slut.” John said from the door. “Your master is looking for his whore. So get back to the party.”

Trying to find some equilibrium Jared cleaned himself up as good as he could. He wished his hair was still longer so he could hide behind his bangs but his hair was gone along with his dignity and his former life. 

 

“Jayjay! Stop!” Martha called from the kitchen before Jared could make it back to the party. “Here let me put some makeup on you, so the master will not see you were crying.” After applying some kind of make up around his eyes and nose she continued: “There, all pretty again. No hush, hush back to your master.”

 

The food was served by a catering service and smelled simply delicious. But his throat hurt so much Jared couldn’t imagine to eat anything, not that he was hungry. 

Later there was some dancing outside by the big pool and Jensen had this stupid idea that they should danced together, like they were on a date or something.  
“You’re quiet besotted with your Jayjay.” Chris Kane remarked while dancing with his partner Steve Carlson.  
“Well yes. Do you have fun Jayjay?” Jensen smiled.  
“Yes Sir.” I was just raped by your brother but that is okay cause you told I need to practice blow jobs.

“When did he get here?” Steve asked.  
“Yesterday morning. We went to Greg for a hair cut and then we went shopping for clothes and stuff. Tomorrow we have our day off and on Monday we go to the council.” Jensen answered.  
“Don’t you think you should maybe give the boy a little more time… to … adjust?”  
“No why? I mean we have a lot of fun. Right, Jayjay?”  
“Yes master.” Who needs time to adjust? Last weekend he was bowling with his friends and later making out with …. No! Stop it Jared! Stay in the here and now. No use in pitting yourself.

 

They spend almost the entire Sunday in bed. Jensen fucking Jared in every way he could think of. His whole body edged and he hoped Jensen was finally satisfied. He hadn’t got off the whole time and he wondered if he should worry about it. Getting off, to achieve an orgasm, had never been a problem when he was with Cha… in his former life, so Jared figured it was just through the fact that it was Jensen and he didn’t want to get off. Around three in the afternoon he was sent downstairs for food. Martha wordless offered him some Tylenol extra strong and sent him back to Jensen.

“Master can I ask you something.” Jared asked gathering his courage; he needed some time to recover and he figured distracting Jensen with some small talk would be a good idea. “Sure.”  
“Where your parents surprised when you chose a male serf?”  
“No they knew my preferences.”  
“I just thought that you as a Patrician…”  
“…couldn’t be together with another man? Well Jayjay in a couple of years I will marry a nice Medici girl and we will have kids together, but that has nothing to do with you being mine.”  
Oh great his future was even worse than feared: Jensen would marry a girl and have a family and he would be the fuck toy until … until he was too old for Jensen’s taste and he choose a newer model, than he would be the gardener or chauffeur.  
“Yes Sir, I understand.”

 

Jared was happy when Monday finally came. He wanted to get out of the house and even when was nervous about his first day at the office he looked forward to it.

On the whole way to the office Jensen kept chatting about his work and how important he was: “The next thing up for vote in a couple of weeks is Morgan’s baby he wants to finance a new wing in the hospital and he tries to pursue my father and me that would be a good thing. My father and I are still undecided if it is wise to invest in that hospital thing.”  
“And there I was stupid me thinking investing in a hospital was always a good thing.” Jared said barley able to hide his sarcasms.

“No you’re not stupid – you just don’t see the big picture.” Jensen obvious didn’t catch his sarcasms and Jared hurried to add: “Yes Sir. I’m sorry Sir. Do Medici Kane and Medici Carlson also work here?” Better not waking sleeping dogs, one day his mouth would really get him into trouble, Misha was right better act shy and be quiet.

“No they are musician. Kane’s grand father made it to the status of a Medici with cattle as far as I know. And Carlson’s family was always big in the music business. So they are what my family called new money but I was allowed to play and hang out with them since the next Patrician around my age is Justin Hartley and he lives in Orlando, Florida.”

Jared nodded his understanding that sounded lonely to him. 

“What about Medici Morgan and Medici Pellegrino? What is their occupation outside the council?”  
“Jayjay when you are a council member your only occupation is the council. Only some Medici have worked before. Medici Morgan for example made his fortune with renewable energy, everything like solar panel to wind parks.” 

“Medici Morgan is Morgan Industry?” Jared asked impressed.  
“Yes do you know it?”  
“Well who doesn’t?” He had been a major fan of Jeffrey Dean Morgan a self made millionaire, he had wanted to be like him.  
“What about Medici Pellegrino?” he asked remembering his cold eyes.  
“He is the second son of a Patrician in California. He made his fortune on the stock market.”  
“Thank you Sir for answering my questions.” Jared said; he needed to know as much as he could about the people he would be working with. 

They had reached the state council and Jensen had parked in the underground garage. They rode up to the 15th floor where Jensen’s office was. The office was huge and had a fantastic view over the city. 

Jared was introduce to the other people working for Jensen and than they started on the papers and letters concerning the new hospital wing and other things that would be up for vote in the near future.

Jared had been afraid that he wouldn’t know enough about the legal part of the work but as it turned out he didn’t need to. His job was to answer Jensen’s emails, write some letters set up a excel calculation and other simple stuff he had done for his father business. He even started on a power point presentation for Jensen’s favorite subject: a private speedway, even if he didn’t get why they would need one. No highway patrol would stop Jensen or his kind. 

He almost forgot the about why he was here, but Jensen brought him quickly when he bent Jared over his desk and fucked him fast during lunch break. Jared just laid there not really moving just waiting for Jensen to finish. Jensen wasn’t cruel or brutal; but Jared didn’t want it. He just had to figure out a way not to hate Jensen so he wouldn’t kill him in his sleep. 

 

In the afternoon Jensen had an appointment with Medici Morgan and he asked Jared to welcome him at the elevator. Jared was excited ever since learning who the man was he wanted to talk to him.  
“Medici Morgan welcome. Patrician Jensen Ackles send me to escort you to his office, and if I may add it is nice to see you again. In my High school there was this competition sponsored by Morgan Industry about renewable energy and I partake every year.” Jared said with a big smile.  
“Is that so? Jayjay was your name?” Morgan asked looking at the boy. On Saturday at the party the serf had been very quiet and timid. He seemed to wish himself away not that Jeff could blame him and he had been especially withdrawn after the food had been served.  
“Yes that’s how Master Jensen named me.” Jared said looking at his feet.  
“And what was your name before?” Jeff asked.  
“Jared Padalecki.” Jared said with a big smile he was happy that he could say his name aloud, stupid that a small thing like that could make him so happy.  
“Tell you what Jared, when it is only the two of us I call you Jared, okay?”  
“Yes Sir thank you Sir.”  
“So tell me, what was the project you developed for the competition?”  
On the short way to Jensen’s office Jared managed to summarize his project and explain the computer program he had written for it and mentioned that he won last year.

Jeff Morgan was impressed this young man, no boy, was intelligent and smart enough to find a solution on a problem a team of his people had been working on, he would tell his assistant to check for Jared’s work. He looked up and saw Jensen’s dark look, hmm it was easy to see that the young Patrician was quite taken by his Jayjay (what a stupid name). Better not to anger that young man. 

 

“What is so funny?” Jensen asked cool when they entered his office.  
“Nothing Master Jensen.” Jared said dropping his head.  
“Your serf just told me that he had won a price on a project in his school about solar panels.”  
“Okay I see, well we are not in school; you had something you wanted to show me?”

Was Jensen jealous? For Jared it felt like it. The rest of the afternoon Morgan tried to pursue Jensen that the new hospital wing was something he should support. 

They went home around 5pm and well Jared wasn’t really surprised when after a nice lunch and some watching TV Jensen fucked him twice before he was allowed to sleep.

Next day in the office Jensen asked him to go down to Medici Pellegrino’s office to get some papers. Jared went down and the secretary send him right through to Pellegrino’s office. Jared didn’t forget Pellegrino had witnessed Jared’s abuse by Maxim at the party nor his cold eyes. 

“Come in and close the door.” Pellegrino ordered him.  
Jared closed the door behind him and immediately thought that this was a bad idea.  
“Jayjay, the papers aren’t ready we have to wait.” Pellegrino said getting up and walking to Jared.  
“I come back later.” Jared said turning around.  
“I think we both know that this isn’t an option.” Pellegrino whispered in his ear pressing his body against Jared backing him up against the wall.  
“You are a slave, your word means nothing and Jensen will not risk an open fight with me.”  
While whispering in Jared’s ears his hands roamed his body, pushing his pants down.  
“No, please stop.” Jared called.  
“Shut up.” Pellegrino said and back handed Jared hard in the face. His head slammed against the wall and everything went black for a moment. 

When Jared came to, he was on the ground and laying on his stomach one arm twisted at his back. Pellegrino was behind him and pushing his cock into him. Jared wanted to scream, he opened his mouth and Pellegrino shoved something in his mouth, silencing him. Jared tried to crawl away but Pellegrino just grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head against the floor. Moving faster and faster Pellegrino slammed into Jared. Tears were running down Jared’s face.  
No this couldn’t happen! Not again.

It hurt so much Jared wished it would be over soon.  
“God Maxim was right you really are a good fuck and so thigh.”  
With a final trust and a groan he came deep inside Jared.

Brutally Pellegrino pulled out and Jared couldn’t contain the whimper of pain that escaped him.  
“Get up. The papers are on my desk and than get out.”  
Jared crawled to the wall needing the support to get up. While pulling up his pants he saw out of the corner of his eyes Pellegrino throwing a condom away. Right he wouldn’t want to leave a prove behind. Jared limped to the desk, took the papers and went out of the door.

He limped to the elevator and when the doors closed behind him Jared looked at himself in the mirror. His face was red and puffy and as much as he tried he couldn’t hide the pain he felt only standing straight. No he couldn’t go to Jensen. He pushed the button to Morgan’s office. 

“Jared oh my god! What happened?” Jeffrey Morgan cried out and came running to the elevator catching Jared before he could drop to his knees. Lifting Jared up in his arms he carried him to his office. Thank god they were alone for the moment so there wouldn’t be any gossip. 

Jeff helped the boy to clean up. It was easy to figure out what happened (Pellegrino’s papers, and a limping Jared). The rape of serfs by Medici was a known and ignored fact. The only way for a slave to stay save was to stay close to the master. No one would risk angering a Patrician by touching his slave. Not that would help Jared.

Jared took the pills Jeff held out to him.  
“For the pain, they will help.”  
Jared swallowed them dry.  
They were strong when Jared looked at him self in the mirror in the elevator he felt like he wasn’t in his body, like he was watching himself. Jared really liked the feeling. 

Jensen never asked why it had taken Jared almost two hours to get the papers. Jared put that information away, it seemed important. With the pills it was easier to pretend to be Jayjay, maybe he could ask Medici Morgan to get him more.

 

A week later when they got home Martha signaled Jared to follow her to the kitchen. He followed her after he had asked Jensen if it would be okay. Martha was doing some dishes and mentioned for Jared to sit at the counter.  
“You know,” she started “I got a sister and she moved just in the area. Her husband started at a new job at a little family business. Those poor people had to hire a help because their son was chosen by a Patrician. Joe is very happy those people are so nice and they miss their son so much. What was their name again? Oh yes Laurie and Phillip. So Joe goes there two or three times a week and I talk to my sister on the phone almost every day and I tell her a lot about my work here and the people I work for. What do you think should I tell her?”

Jared had some trouble following Martha’s speech. Was that right, she offered him a way to keep contact to his family. She also hadn’t thrown Jared stuff away, instead she had put it in her room where Jensen wouldn’t find it. 

Wordlessly Jared slipped from his chair and walked to Martha hugging her with all he had.  
“Thank you.” He whispered in her ear. “Tell your sister, that …”  
What should he tell his parents? What could he tell his parents? With a cold clarity he realized that he couldn’t share what happened to him with his parents. His mother would go insane with worry if he let her know that he had been raped again today or that Jensen took the body serf think quiet literally.  
“…tell her that the serf is happy, that he misses his family but that his master is a very nice guy and that he is really spoiled. And that he would like to hear from them.”  
Martha looked at him with worried eyes, off course she knew he was stretching the truth but nodded her understanding. From this day on Martha became his connection to his family she kept him updated on the events back home and he tried to share as much as possible with his family. 

 

That night when he lay in bed with Jensen waiting for him to fall a sleep, so he could slip out and sleep somewhere else, his mind started to wonder. He missed his parents and his sister, their dog and even their little business. He knew that he couldn’t expect Chad to stay true to him when he was fucked on a daily base. Jared made up his mind he would think of something to let Chad know to move on find someone to be happy with. 

For the last couple of days Jared had successfully avoided to be alone with Medici Pellegrino. After the first time he had in his office he had managed to catch Jared in the men’s room. His throat still hurt when he remembered how brutally Pellegrino had forced his member down his throat. And he wasn’t the only one Medici Maxim Ackles seem to view him like the family whore. The two other times they had met he had fucked Jared brutally with out any prep. Only because Jared prepped himself now always he wasn’t torn.

Jared didn’t know, should he tell Jensen? But than Maxim had made a point to tell him Jensen had sent him to teach him a lesson (even if Jared didn’t get wherein the lesson was).  
With Pellegrino the case was different Jared was pretty sure Jensen hadn’t allowed Mark to fuck (or rape or abuse his mind supplied) him. They were opponents and apart from the satisfaction Pellegrino had while abusing him, he was sure, if he would tell Jensen it would weaken him. 

Jared wondered was there a difference between being used by Jensen and being raped by Maxim and Pellegrino? He didn’t know, if asked he wouldn’t want to have sex with any of those men. But it still felt different: Jensen was using him to full fill his fantasy, he was his favorite toy; Pellegrino and Maxim wanted to hurt him to show him they were better or higher than him.

Jensen breath finally evened out he was asleep and Jared slipped out of the bed to sleep somewhere else. 

 

The next day was the first time he was punish by Jensen. They had been talking, laughing and joking just like Jared used to do with his friends and than he said:  
“Hey Jensen what is green and when you push the button it becomes red?”  
The first moment Jared hadn’t even know why Jensen wasn’t laughing anymore and why he looked so furious.

“Serf what have I told you to call me? Master Jensen or Patrician Ackles or Sir! I’m not some stupid plebe I deserve respect.” Jensen shouted at him.

Jared started to apologies when Jensen said:  
“Pull down your pants and bend over the desk.”

“What?! I mean Sir please what?” No Jensen couldn’t be serious; only because he called him Jensen in the office; in the bedroom he had asked Jared more than once to call him by his first name.

“Jayjay I’ve never punished a serf, I want to see what I’m doing, alright? And it’s not like I haven’t seen you before this”

Jared swallowed noisily but got to his feet and bend over the desk. This couldn’t happen he had just decided that the main difference between Jensen and Maxim and Pellegrino was that Jensen didn’t hurt him on purpose. That was the one thought that made it possible for Jared to accept the unwanted sex and still tried to be something like a good companion to Jensen. Jensen pressed a warm palm to the small of his back for reassurance only made him shake more. 

Jensen tightened his hold, “Its fine…”  
Jared shook his head, please don’t do this to me he begged in his head.  
“Look at me, Jayjay. Please?”  
He shook his head.  
“Jayjay; look at me.” Jensen ordered.  
Slowly Jared raised his eyes to meet Jensen’s.  
“You’re scared?”  
Jared bit his lip and nodded.  
“Why?”  
“It’ll hurt.” You will hurt me, and how shall I tell a difference if you hurt me between you and the others?

“Yes,” Jensen agreed, “It will. … But it’s a punishment, Jayjay. It’s meant to hurt. So you will remember and learn from it. Yes it’ll hurt. You may find it hard to sit for a day or two but I promise; there’s no lasting damage. Okay?”

No you stupid asshole it is not okay but Jared knew he didn’t had a real choice in this matter. Maybe the truth was there wasn’t a difference between Jensen and Pellegrino and Max. Jared bent over the table, resting on his elbows on.

“Ready?” he asked and Jared nodded mutely. 

 

‘Smack’ left cheek.  
‘Smack’ right cheek.

‘Smack’ left cheek.  
‘Smack’ right cheek.

‘Smack’ left cheek.  
‘Smack’ right cheek.

It wasn’t as bad as Jared had feared but it hurt and belatedly he realized Jensen hadn’t told him how many strikes he would receive; and as the beating went on it hurt more and more. Jared felt tears running down his cheek, he felt humiliated especially after the door of the elevator opened had Medici Morgan caught a glimpse of his punishment. Thank god he turned around right away and closed the doors. 

 

By the time ten hits were done, his face marred with tears and snot and his ass was bright red and hot to touch. Jared hated Jensen in that moment with all he had and it took a moment to hide his feelings. 

Jared got up and pulled his pants on again, barley able to hide his anger and his hate he looked down and said: “If it is okay master I bring those papers to Medici Morgan, so he can look at the changes you suggested.”  
Well those changes had Jared made but Jensen didn’t see a difference to claim Jared work as his. 

Jeff Morgan was waiting in his office with a glass of water. “Mr. Morgan, sir could I have one of those pain pills?”  
“Jared, I know they help you but you really shouldn’t relay on them. They would only add to your difficulties.” Jeff felt sorry for the boy; he went around the desk and got Jared the pain medicine. He needed to give Jared some hope. While Jared swallowed the pill Jeff looked around and searching an answer. After Jared had told him about the High school competition sponsored by his enterprise he had checked out the boy learning as much as possible about him. Under normal circumstances Jared would soon start applying for college, his sight fell on the papers. Maybe he could… it would be risky… and only if Jared wanted, but Jeff couldn’t stand the naked look in Jared’s eyes. 

“Jared a friend of mine has this online college; if you like I could pull some strings and sign you up for some classes, with your grades it shouldn’t be a problem. Patrician Ackles doesn’t need to know. “

Jared looked at Medici Morgan.  
“Why would you do that for me?” He asked worried.  
“Jared the city needs the new hospital and with your help we could make Jensen see the urgency. I know he wants that stupid speed way but … Jared have you ever been lately at the hospital? I hope not, there are sometimes eight or nine people in a three bedroom the city need a bigger hospital for all people and not some expensive private clinics for the Medici and Patrician.”

 

The new hospital wing had become a major thing. Under Medici Morgan’s guidance Jared had been able to persuade Jensen that the new hospital wing would be a good thing and should be supported by him. Wonder over wonder Jensen listen to him and his ideas. Jared had been surprised, when his little ideas or suggestion were taken serious and he even used his arguments when Jensen tried to argue with his father. Jared had to admit they were a good team.

 

It all came down after a terrible Friday. Jensen had sent Jared again to Pellegrino’s office and it had ended again with Pellegrino’s cock down his throat. Than he hadn’t managed to finish his homework for his secret college what resulted in a bad grade. Since his punishment Jared didn’t liked Jensen, he avoided talking to him as much as possible, which resulted in him being quiet a lot lately. 

Between being Jayjay (Jensen’s favorite toy), avoiding Pellegrino and being raped again, studying at the online college, working behind Jensen back with Morgan and than Martha told him that his boyfriend Chad had gotten his message and said good by. Jared really, really wanted to get his hands on one of those pills Medici Morgan had but he had told Jared that wouldn’t be a good idea. 

It was Saturday morning and Jared was cutting with Martha some apples in the kitchen; she just had passed Chad’s good by to him.  
In all honesty Jared didn’t know how it happened, it all came crushing down on him and he saw no way out. On moment he was gasping for air and in the next moment he could breathe again. Than he heard Martha yelling at him and he saw the red on the white apple flesh. He looked down at the knife and it was cutting into his arm.  
He was cutting himself.  
Suddenly the pain was real, not only in his head and it felt … good.  
That was something he could work with.  
He let the knife go and stepped back pressing his hand against the bleeding wound.  
From all the screaming Martha was doing Jensen and John came running in the kitchen.  
“Oh my god, Jared what happened?” Jensen asked with real worry in his voice.  
“I´m sorry Master I cut myself.” Jared answered truthfully.  
“Well that can happen.” Jensen said looking still worried, “Do you think you need to go a hospital?”  
The truth was no, but the pain Jared felt helped him to focus, if Jensen took him to the hospital he could see for himself how bad it was and how urgent the new hospital wing was.

It turned out cutting him self, hurting himself was a good thing. Not only did saw Jensen with his own eyes how bad common people health care was. No the pain helped Jared to concentrate on the task at hand. 

That night Jensen took care of him and showed Jared that in his own strange and selfish ways he really cared about him. 

“Come here Jayjay, lay on the bed, no not on your stomach, lay on your back. There good. Now relax and let me spoil you for once.” Jared and Jensen had a bath together, to wash away the hospital, as Jensen put it, and after drying each other Jensen had led Jared to the bed. Now Jensen lay next to him his body pressed into Jared’s as he slowly kissed down Jared chest, sucking at one nipple than the other. Jared got nervous, on his back like this he couldn’t hide that he wasn’t aroused. So far through all the sex they had together, Jared only had once or twice been half hard, all the orgasm had been Jensen’s. 

As it turned out it wasn’t a problem at all, exhausted from what all happened today and yesterday Jared allowed himself to relax enough to enjoy Jensen ministrations. As he traveled down his torso his cock became quiet interested in Jensen’s doing. When Jensen reached his groin he trailed kisses up and down Jared’s hard member.  
“God Jayjay you are so beautiful. You must watch out, you’re my only friend and lover I couldn’t stand if something happen to you.”  
His tongue circled the tip of Jared’s member before he swallowed him down.  
Heaven!  
Jensen’s mouth was heaven!  
It took all of Jared remaining self-control not to trust up in Jensen’s mouth.  
He bobbed his head up and down and it took an embarrassing short time for Jared to find his climax.  
“Sir! I’m gonna come.” Was all the warning he managed. Jensen let Jared’s cock slip from his mouth. He kneeled between Jared wide spread legs stroking with one hand Jared’s cock with the other hand himself. As climax hit them they painted Jared’s golden skin with come. 

Jensen got up grabbed the towel, he had brought along from the bathroom earlier, and started cleaning Jared and himself before he snuggled up next to Jared holding him in his arms.  
“I love you Jayjay.” He whispered in Jared’s ears and the worst was Jared believed him.  
It was also the first night Jared stayed with Jensen in his bed.

 

A week later he felt down the stairs in the office after running away from Pellegrino’s office. He had a twisted ankle, but Jared figured better a twisted ankle than being raped again by Pellegrino. Those were just the first two of many minor injuries Jayjay contracted over the years some of them self-inflicted, some a result of a make up story after he ran from Pellegrino or Maxim, and some to hide an injury after he had been raped again.

Jared realized that it was a dangerous habit to hurt him self, Jensen would be furious if he ever found out. But sometimes the pressure became too much, being Jayjay, being raped, studying for college, keeping contact to his parents, the work at the office and the mean comments from John that he was a spoiled pet. It just helped when he could exchange his emotional hurt into something physical. Jensen would act like a boy friend and Jared could relax and forget. 

 

That was how his life as a serf went. After the first punishment Jared was careful not to drop his guard and let himself belief he and Jensen were friends. Slave and Master that was what they were.

The only friends Jared had, been Martha and Medici Morgan. Well they often met with Medici Cane and Carlson but Jared viewed them more as Jensen’s friends especially after Carlson had seen Jared been fucked by Maxim and not helping him in anyway. Medici Morgan at least always helped in some way, even if he tried not to give Jared the desired pills. Jared wasn’t stupid he knew if possible he would be addicted to them. But Jeff kept them locked away and the dosage far apart. So there was no way to become addicted to those. 

No Jared’s way to deal with all this shit that life throwed his way, was to hurt himself. Maybe not the best way to deal but one that worked for him.

It had taken Jared five years to finish his online college and he was very proud of his achievement. Jared also realized that he was lucky usually a serf had no access to higher education. 

He dreaded the day Jensen would become bored with him and would exchange him for a newer model. Jensen’s father went through his serfs quiet fast, the older he got the more he used them up: after Annie came Kim, than April, then Sheila and than Carmen.  
So Jared started to work out, he hoped that some mussels on his still slender frame would maybe scare off Pellegrino and Maxim and also would keep Jensen’s interest in him. He still hated that Jensen kept his hair shortly trimmed but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

 

The movement to free slaves had been getting stronger and stronger in the last couple of years. 

Suddenly there was a new central government chosen by the people. Every man and every woman had one vote and almost every guild or plepe (and most of the Medici) choose to vote. 

There were some fights in the streets but after the new government changed the law so that the tax income no longer belonged to the Patrician, many Patricians suddenly had problems paying their people. 

Jensen’s family was well off, true they missed their tax income but the Ackles family had invested in computer industry, railroads, pharmacy, real estate and some other business that still had to pay their interests to them. 

For Jared it was an exciting time. He knew the slave system would come to an end sooner than later. The days in the office became hectic so many laws were to change and no one wanted to end in anarchy. So while the new government now held all power they still needed the council and their bureaucracy to bring the new laws to the people. 

Over the years he, Jeff and Jensen had become close friends even when Jared didn’t know how much Jeff cared for the class system, he suspected that Jeff had close contacts to the new government, the movement to end the class system and on a personal note had arranged that Jared could keep contact with his family. And Jared would never forget that it was due to Jeff (as he called him when it was only the two of them) that he had now a college diploma even if he couldn’t show it.

Medici Morgan had called him in his office this afternoon and told him:  
“Tonight at 6 pm the president will address the nation. You have to watch it. Jensen must watch it too. Don’t forget at 6 pm. And if you don’t know where to go you can always come to me.” 

That was why Jared had switched on the television and was watching the news. Even Martha and John had joined him. 

“What is going on here?” Jensen asked when he entered the living room.

“Sir, President Beaver is making a speech.” Martha informed him and Jensen sat down next to Jared throwing his arm around his shoulders.

President Jim Beaver was only a guild but had been voted for President. Jared liked the man; he seemed intelligent and smart and didn’t care about the class system.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of this great nation, today we make history. The class system will end today. From this day on every man and every woman will be equal. As for the claiming of the serfs –“he took a deep breath and looked into the camera  
“From this day on the claiming of serfs is prohibit by law. Every person who lives in the household of a Patrician as a serf will be contacted shortly. Federal Marshalls will be coming to every household and ask the serf if he or she wants to go with them. I understand that after such a long time your freedom…”

I’m free! I’m my own person again! Jared wanted to get up and start dancing, but the arm had tightened, holding him close to Jensen. 

“What the fuck? How dare him!” Jensen screamed at the TV, he was outrageous.  
For a moment Jared feared he would be hit for turning on the TV or worse what if Jensen ignored that Jared was free; he could hide him in the cellar and nobody would ever know.

He took a deep breath, he had to stay clam no reason to panic now, everything would work out.

“Martha, please prepare a light meal for Jayjay and me and bring it up. Jayjay I want you to shower and than wait in my room.” 

What? Hadn’t Jensen not heard what the president just said? He was free!  
But than Martha moved and John pushed him up a dirty smirk on his face; on his way upstairs he managed to whisper to Martha to pack his stuff so he was ready. 

“This is ridiculous.” He heard Jensen mumble to himself.  
Obviously his Master had some trouble believing that he was going to lose his favorite toy.

Jared took a shower, while standing under the warm spray he started to make plans. Now Jeff’s comment that he could come to him made more sense. Yes that was a good idea: go to Jeff before he contacted his family. 

He turned the shower off, toweled up and went in Jensen’s bed room. Yes, it was still Jensen’s bed room to him since even though he sometimes slept there; more often than not he slipped out and went to sleep somewhere else. Mostly on the couch in the living room.

“Master?” he asked astonished, Jensen had lit some candles and had set up Martha's dinner by the fire place. It looked … romantic and Jensen usually didn’t care about romance. 

“Come here, Jayjay.” Jensen petted the bed beside him and Jared went to him not bothering to cover himself. He felt Jensen’s eyes on him, obviously he still liked what he saw. Jared had to hide a sneer: it didn’t matter anymore. He was free.

“I just wanted to show you what you mean to me.” Jensen said as he pushed Jared to lay on his back.  
Jensen started kissing every inch of Jared’s sun kissed skin. He took a nipple in his mouth kissing and carefully nibbling on the hardening bud. Jensen kissed down his chest, his abdomen and followed Jared’s treasure trail. 

“God Jayjay you’re so beautiful. Kiss me.” He said coming back up and claiming Jared’s mouth. That almost never happened, Jensen demanding Jared kiss him. That night Jensen ordered Jared to ride him, to give him a blow job and he bent him almost in half pushing in hard and deep. In between Jensen let Jared eat some of the little morsels Martha had prepared. Jared wasn’t sure what Jensen wanted to accomplish with this, for him it was a goodbye fuck.

The next morning was a Friday, Jared couldn’t sit still. When would the Federal Marshalls show up? Martha had packed his suit case, she would send it to him. 

They had just finished his breakfast when he heard the door bell.  
“Sir, there are two Federal Marshalls at the door. They want to see you and your serf.” Martha said, throwing Jared a look barely able to hide her smile.  
“Thank you Martha. Come Jayjay lets get over with this.” Jensen said.

Together they went to the front door. The two Marshalls were standing before Jensen’s entrance.  
“You don’t have to be afraid Jayjay. Just tell them what you want.”  
Why should he be afraid? He couldn’t wait to be free. He had to contain himself not to run to the door.

“Patrician Jensen Ross Ackles?” One of the Marshalls asked.  
“Yes that’s me.”  
“So you are Jared Tristan Padalecki chosen serf?”  
“Yes Sir.” Jared said looking at his feet he was so nervous, his life was about to change again.  
“Mr. Padalecki would you like to come with us? We could take you to your family or where ever you want.”

Jensen looked at Jared.  
Jared took another deep breath and looked directly at the two Marshalls smiling he said.  
“Yes I want to go with you.”  
The day Jared’s life started again was a Friday, he wasn’t resurrected no he had been freed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where should it go from here?   
> Any ideas or suggestions?
> 
> Comments make me write faster :-)


	3. It’s not a coin, it’s a cube; there are many more sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful emmatheslayer made an art for my little story check it out here:  
> http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/309975.html

Chris Kane and Steve Carlson had watched the speech of President Beaver and his announcement to free the serfs. 

 

Then Chris had went into the kitchen grabbing the most expensive bottle champagne he could find and toasted to Jayjay´s freedom. 

“Do you know if Jayjay is his real name?” Steve asked Chris.   
Steve was lying on the big sofa his had resting against Chris.

“No I don’t know. I think Jensen changed it. He always had this idea that his serfs name would be Jayjay. He thought Jensen and Jayjay sounded good.”  
Steve shook his head, for an intelligent man Jensen could sometime very dumb.

The next morning around 11am there was a phone call. Chris got it and Steve heard only one part of the conversation.   
“John, what happened?”

“He did what?”

“No tell Martha to stay in her room. We are on our way.” Chris hung up.

“What’s the matter?” Steve asked.

“Well the feds didn’t waste any time and showed up this morning. They asked if Jared wanted to go with them and he said, not really surprisingly, yes. But Jensen had obviously no idea that Jayjay would leave him and after he caught Martha packing some of his stuff he totally flipped out and threaten her.”

Fifteen minutes later they were in front of Jensen house. They could hear the shouting before they reached the door.

“Sirs thank you for coming.” John said opening the door. “I would have called his family but I think things are worse over there. Master Jensen started drinking as soon as he came back in, after that ungrateful boy left us; he only lost it when he saw Martha trying to leave the house with the serf’s suit case.”

“John you did right calling us.” Steve said, he didn’t like the butler much, especially how he talked about … Jared. 

Oh god it felt strange thinking of Jayjay no as Jared. He wondered where the young man had gone. Back to his family or to a friend. He almost laugh, Jayjay no Jared didn’t have a chance to make friends. Jensen barely let him out of his sight and he and Chris were Jensen’s closest friends and till today he hadn’t known his true name.

Chris had marched into the house, he found Jensen banging against Martha’s door. He could smell the whisky Jensen had drunk. Great an upset, drunken and love sick Jensen.   
“Jensen buddy, you’re scarring Mrs. Martha here. Come lets go into the living room and drink some coffee; its way too early for whisky anyhow.”

Jensen turned around looking at Chris he needed a moment to recognize his friend  
“He left me, Chris. He just walked away.” 

“I know Jensen, I know. Let’s get the coffee.”

 

It took Steve and Chris the whole day to get Jensen to sober up and to convince him that only because Jayjay left, didn’t mean it was the end of the world. Then on Sunday morning the call came.

 

Jeffrey Dean Morgan had known what the president would tell the nation. It hadn’t been a real surprise to him and he would have loved to see the moment when Jared realized he was free again. He wondered if he should stay at home or go to the office. Jared had never visit him at home so Jeff decided to head to his office around 9am Friday morning.

He found Jared in front of his office, the two federal marshals flanking him like bodyguards.   
“Jared, congratulation. Marshall’s thank you for bringing Jared here.”

With a nod and a big smile Jared said good by to the marshals and followed Morgan into his office.   
“How did it go? How did Jensen take it?” Jeff asked after he closed the door behind Jared. 

“I think he was surprised. He honestly thought I would stay.” Jared answered shaking his head. 

“Didn’t you forget one thing?” Jeff asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t you want to take your collar off?” Jeff asked again.

Jared’s hand went to his collar, most of the time he had managed to ignore it, but now he really wanted to get the thing off.

“How do you feel?” Jeff wanted to know after Jared had finally managed to get the thing off.

“I’m happy. I would like to call my parents. And all those possibilities! I could become a lawyer, my diploma is valid now, Jeff I can…” Jared answered throwing the collar in a waste basket.

“Jared, Jared slow down, yes you should contact your parents if you like I can drive you there.” He took a deep breath he needed to sell this to Jared.

“But you … we … I…”

Jared smile dropped. He had learned over the past six years to read between the lines and to read people; Jeff was up to something and it was something Jared wouldn’t like.

“What is it Jeff. You never lied to me.” Jared knew that wasn’t true: Jeff had used him to manipulate Jensen to achieve his own political goals. 

“I wanted you here; there will be a commission for equality between the classes. It won’t be a problem to find some Medici or plepe, the Patrician is self explanatory but a serf that knows what he’s talking about they are hard to find.”

“Jeff I’m free for three hours. I want to see my parents. I can’t and I won’t make a decision about my future now.”

A stubborn look on his handsome features, no Jared didn’t need more time to accept he was free again.  
Okay Jared I’ll give you some time to think about it. How about I drive you to your parents?”

Returning to his old neighborhood felt strange, like trying on your old favorite sweat shirt only to find out it doesn’t quite fit anymore. 

“I had arranged a small party.” Jeff laughed at him. 

The small party turned out to be almost 100 people Jared had known before. Jeff had arranged a party tent and catering service. Jared was speechless and than there were his mother and father hugging him, kissing him, pulling him inside. There were his friends, class mates and Chad; Chad who was arm in arm with Gen. But today Jared wanted to celebrate, morning would come soon enough. 

 

When Jared woke up the next morning he didn’t knew for one moment where he was. First he thought he was with Jensen in bed but than he opened his eyes and saw his old room. His parents hadn’t changed a thing, so the room still looked like it had the Monday morning he had left for school six years ago. Like nothing had changed. 

But things had changed. He called his Mother two times Martha, and when his father reached out to pat his back, he leaned into the touch before composing himself and just smiled up at him. The awkward silence that followed was something Jared never wanted to hear again. His parents wanted the sixteen year old teen back and not some freed sex slave. His sister didn’t even know him anymore. 

“So what are your plans?” Chad asked him. They were sitting in the back yard of Jared parent’s house. Jared couldn’t stand the glances his parents send his way he had needed to get out. 

“Jeff Morgan offered me a job at the council…”

“Doing what?”

“I think he said something about an equality commission and he wanted me there as a representative for the serfs. I have a law degree you know…”

“No. How?” 

“Jeffrey Dean Morgan. He had some connections to an online college and I could study when… while… I was away.”

“Jared I never had the time or the opportunity to tell you how sorry…”

“Chad it’s okay. So you and Gen…?”

“Well we got together three month after you were taken… and since then we’re stuck together. We have an apartment in the city. She started working as a teacher in an elementary school last month and I; well you know how I always wanted to be a pilot? That changed after they took you away I also studied law and I well Morgan Industry offered me a job too.” Chad smiled nervous like he knew that something was fishy.

Jared nodded Jeff Morgan was really a friend but also very calculating. Chad’s job, Jared’s college diploma, even Jared being able to keep a certain contact to his family Morgan had his hands in all of them.

“Can I stay with you?” Jared asked all of a sudden. “My parents… well I know it was hard on them too but I’m not what they want here under their roof. Maybe with some time we can get use to each other again…”

“Jared you just got here…”

“I know but … Chad. But I will leave here today and the only question is can I go with you or do I need to call a cab and stay in a hotel.”

“Well we don’t have much room but yes, you can stay with us.”

 

The freeing of the serfs had a major impact on politics, family and social structure. William Ackles had been raised in the belief that he as a Patrician was better, sharper and smarter than average people. It had been hard on his family and on him that there was suddenly a president who held now the political power. The loss of the income from the taxes had been another slap in his face but he still held his belief in his superiority. 

Then this terrible Thursday came and the president held his speech, freeing all serfs and taking away the last attribute that made him a Patrician. 

It was Friday morning when the Marshalls knocked on his door. He wasn’t surprised when Annie, Kim, April, Sheila and Carmen left him but he had expected Andrea to stay with him.   
“You took the chance of kids away from me.” She screamed at him and he was grateful that he didn’t have Annie, Kim, April, Sheila and Carmen sterilized; he never wanted to see so much hate directed at him again. 

On Saturday morning he didn’t feel very well but he still got up. He was a Patrician for god shake! On Sunday morning he felt even worse, his chest hurt and he felt dizzy. He tried to call for his serf only to remember that Carmen had left yesterday. 

“Help! I need help.” He called but no one answered him. He gathered all his strength to get out of his bed. He reached his bedroom door the moment his wife opened it.

“William, what’s wrong?” she asked already dressed and make up done, before everything went black.

 

Chris and Steve drove Jensen to the hospital. Jensen ignored all the cameras and reporters that shouted questions at him. He wanted to see his father.

The ICU belonged to the new hospital wing and Jensen was glad he had supported that back then. It was a modern medical complex with many doctors who didn’t care if they treated a Patrician or a serf. His mother and sister were waiting outside a room.

“Mom, Lyn are there any news? And where is Maxim?” 

“No the doctors are still in. And Maxim went on a spontaneous vacation on Thursday night; we couldn’t reach him so far.”

Jensen nodded, not that he missed his brother but when his dad was dying or.. serious ill he might want to talk to Maxim.

“Family of William Ackles?” an older doctor asked.

“Yes that’s us.” Jensen said.

“My name is Dr. Thomas. I treated Mr. Ackles and I´m sorry there is not much we can do about his condition. “

“But he will be okay?” Lyn asked with big pleading eyes and for one moment Jensen missed another set of eyes. Belatedly he realized that they often wearied a similar sad expression.

“No Miss Ackles, I’m sorry he needs a heard transplantation. His heard is so damaged after his heard attack that we can’t do anything except hope and pray. I’m really sorry.” 

“Thank you Dr. Thomas. Is he conscious? Can we talk to him?” Jensen asked.

“Yes Mr. Ackles, he is conscious and we explained him his condition. You can go in and talk to him.” 

William Ackles rested in a bed hooked up on many machines helping him to breathe and to monitor blood pressure and heart beat. Jensen swallowed he had never seen his father so weak. For him, his father had always the epitome of a strong, proud man, to see him so sick was very disturbing to say at least.

They were sitting together for hours; Lyn telling her father about college, his mother about her latest charity thing and Jensen telling his dad about the council. 

“Jensen … your serf… did he leave you?”

“Yes dad.”

“He is a smart boy you should keep him.”

“Dad he left me.”

His father didn’t seem to hear him.

“You shouldn’t have taken his name; Jayjay is a name for a dog.”

Some minutes later the alarms went off and Jensen and his family were sent out by the doctors. His mother and sister were crying when nearly half an hour later Dr. Thomas returned to the waiting room.

“I’m sorry there was nothing we could do for him. He passed away ten minutes ago.”   
Jensen took a deep breath now he was the Ackles Patrician.

 

Jared, Gen and Chad were sitting around the table having breakfast. It had been a little bit awkward at the beginning, Jared being Chad ex and all, but Jared liked Gen and the feeling was mutual. His parents had been disappointed to see him leave after just one day but they also had felt obvious relieved. They all needed time to get used to each other again.

It was all over the news: former Patrician William Ackles had been admitted to the hospital. Jared saw it during breakfast Sunday morning together with Gen and Chad. He saw first Lyn than Jensen hurrying into the hospital than the reporter said that so far no statement had been given. 

“Jared is that your Patrician?” Gen asked Jared.

“Yes that is Jensen and the girl before was Lyn his sister.”  
It felt strange watching people he knew quiet good on the news. 

“Can you turn it off?” Jared asked he didn’t want to see any of them.

The next couple of weeks Jared avoided the news and everything news related and enjoyed his freedom. He went shopping buying stuff he wanted. He let his hair grow longer again. He eat ice cream till he felt sick (cause Jensen didn’t like ice cream). He went out to clubs with his friends flirting and dancing enjoying his life in an almost frantic way. He didn’t go to the council or looked for a job. 

After seven weeks even Chad had enough. 

“Jared not that I don’t like to party with you every night and I understand that you missed six years of your life; but this is no way to get it back. This is not you letting your parents pay for everything. Do you have any idea how much money you spent in the last weeks? Get a grip on yourself. You said you had a diploma, get a job, and get an apartment do something YOU really want and not what this asshole told you fun looks like.”

Deep inside Jared knew Chad was right. He had never been the guy who liked to go on a shopping spree, spending money he didn’t earn. He could remember the first shopping trip with Jensen and how awful he had felt back than. Did he changed or was he just copying behavior? 

The good thing was he was his own man (again) and if he found he did something wrong he could change it. Jared found a little one bedroom apartment in the same house Gen and Chad lived in and he called Jeff for an interview and two days later he started to work at the council again.   
That was when the shit hit the fan.

 

Jensen was exhausted. The funeral, the council and Ackles Enterprise he had to manage all of this alone. His brother had shown up for the funeral but left right after. Jensen had tried to talk to him to tell him he needed his help to keep their inheritance together. But Maxim hadn’t shown any interest in working.

“I’m an Ackles. We don’t work.” He said to Jensen.  
“Well things change.” Jensen yelled back, “I have to go to the council so we don’t lose everything and now Lyn and I have to reorganize all our other businesses into an enterprise so we get an overview and know what to do next. Damn it Maxim we need your help here.”

“Tuff luck brother. Suddenly the all mighty Patrician has to work. Boo hoo!” Maxim hissed at Jensen hate clear in his eyes.

“At least we are doing something and didn’t run away.” Jensen lost it. He had never thought his brother was so mean and selfish. 

Jensen’s first day in the council office had brought back many memories of him and Jayjay and it only got worse when he started working and found notes in Jayjay´s handwriting giving suggestions, stating an error or right out proposing some new regulations or laws. His side notes stated pro and cons for Jensen, Jensen’s family and the class system as a whole. 

When had he become so smart? This was the work of a lawyer. With the help of Jayjay´s notes and Jeffrey Morgan; Jensen managed to do his work at the council. 

Reorganizing the number of business the Ackles had invested in was even more difficult. He remembered one or two years ago Jayjay had asked him if he could develop a business plan to transform the numerous businesses into a modern Enterprise. It took him a while to find it on Jayjay´s laptop under the file COLLEGE: Finales? College what the hell?

But the business plan was a good enough to follow it in many parts. Lyn and Jensen worked together as CEO at Ackles Enterprises to make those necessary steps. 

“Who did you said made that plan?” Lyn had asked the second day.

“I didn’t say anything, but it was Jayjay.”

“Jayjay, your serf?”

“Yes.”

“How did he…?”  
“I don’t know. But it looks good and I never thought about it and if you don’t have a better idea I say we follow his plan.”

“You should offer him a job.” Lyn said.

“Whom?” Jensen asked exhausted.

“Your former serf, Jayjay; it’s his plan and obvious he knew what he was doing here. We could really use some help here.” 

“I don’t think he would be interested to work for me.” 

“You should ask him. He will need money now offer him a really good payment.”

Truth was Jensen didn’t know if he could work with Jayjay he still loved him and he knew that his feelings weren’t returned by him. 

“Don’t you have an appointment with Morgan?” Lyn interrupted his thoughts. 

“Yes, he should be here any minute.” Jensen answered, while checking his watch.  
There was a knock on the door and his secretary lead Jeff in.

But he wasn’t alone half a step behind looking sharp in his new suit was Jayjay.

 

Jared had thought everything would be okay once he was free again. No more need to hurt himself or wanting some of Jeff’s pills. Boy had he been wrong!

Jared had hoped he could do some legal work for Morgan enterprise and stay away from politics and Jensen. But as Jeff had told him right away with his background and degree he was needed for settling more and more arising issues between former slaves and Patricians or former slaves and Medici. 

There were several demands to pay every slave a certain amount for each year in slavery or to give them the purchase price. But the question was who should pay? The assignment office or the Patrician or the new government; apart from financial compensation were the issues of juridical reparations. 

Jeff had given Jared a nice big office at the council and to sweeten things up a little Chad had transferred from Morgan Industry to the council staff. As soon as the word spread there was a former serf working on behalf of the council; Jared and Chad were flooded with different cases. 

Jared hadn’t expected so many serfs to show up, since the Ackles were the only Patrician in the greater area. But as soon as word got out serfs from all over the country showed up, Pellegrino’s from California, Heyerdahl’s from Minnesota, Stuart’s from New York, Pileggi´s from Kansas, Hartley’s from Florida and many more. 

Problem was, it had been legal to own a serf. As your property a Patrician could do anything with his serf. But what about the mistreatment of slaves caused by someone else than the Patrician? 

“Okay new plan.” Jared said two weeks in after they just talked to Kim the last serf of Patrician Stuart. “We need to sort them like hard abuse or even torture by Patrician, than abuse by foreign Patrician, abuse by Medici and last abuse by plepe.” 

“The last one will have the least numbers.” Chad said starting to work sorting the files.  
“Yes I know, but they could be the easiest to prosecute.” Jared answered setting up a program to help them sort through the files faster.

“What about you?” Chad asked into the silence.

“What about me?” Jared asked too involved in his work.

“Are you going to … don’t know press charges? I know we never talked about your time with Ackles but I hope you know you can talk to me.” Chad said a serious expression on his face. 

There was not enough air in the room.

Jared needed air! 

He had been working and everything was okay and than Chad had ask about…

Jared jumped out of his chair and opened a window breathing in, Pellegrino wasn’t here, breathing out neither was Maxim Ackles, breathing in  
“No … I’ll wait till its clear” breathing out, “what can be prosecuted.” Breathing in; “Thank you for your concern. Let’s finish this.”

Chad nodded concern still evident on his face.

That evening was the first time he cut himself again. 

It all went downhill from that point on. Not on the outside, Chad and he worked great together. The new system to sort through the abuse the serfs suffered made them fast and effective. Setting up suggestions for financial compensation and make a first drafts on how to prosecute those that abused the serfs and what they suffered.

Jared felt worse from day to day; to read what kind of life the other serfs had suffered through made him hear John all over again calling him a spoiled pet. 

“How are my two favourite lawyers doing?” Jeff Morgan asked entering their office.

“Nobody has a favourite lawyer.” Chad objected. 

“Well maybe, but if I did, it would be you.” Jeff returned with a big grin “But serious, we have an appointment today and I want you Jared to come along. We have to start working on the new laws and what better than to bring a former serf along.”

“Are we going to the council?” Jared asked so far he had avoided meeting or seeing Jensen or Pellegrino. 

“No this is an informal meeting and I want to discuss this in a more private setting. We are going to Ackles Enterprise to meet with Jensen.”

For the first time Jared asked himself if Jeff was dense. He wanted him to go to Jensen and discuss abuse with him? WTF?

“I don’t think …” Jared started.

“No I think it would help the two of you to clear some things up.”

So it came that Jared walked into Jensen’s office at Ackles Enterprise behind Jeff.

 

Jayjay had changed in the almost four months they hadn’t seen each other. His hair was longer and almost touched his shoulders. He seemed to have lost some weight but then he wore a cheaper suit. 

“Jayjay!” Jensen couldn’t help himself he had missed his friend.

“I think you know the new council lawyer Jared Padalecki and head of the commission for equality between the classes.” Jeff interfered before Jared could speak up.

Jared straitened up, he usually never used his high but now was a good time to show it off. 

“Right Mr. Padalecki, nice to see you again. If you please excuse me I have some important phone calls to make.” Lyn said before leaving Jensens office. 

“Jeff, Mr. Padalecki, please have a seat.” Jensen offered irritated.

“My father is Mr. Padalecki, you can call me Jared.” Jared offered with a smirk. He knew it would throw Jensen off balance again. Breath in, breath out, nothing to fear it was just some friends or colleges talking nothing he couldn’t manage. On a nod of Jeff, Jared started:

“Okay the main problem will be we can’t prosecute the Patrician for having serfs because it was legal back then. It looks different in cases of violations not caused by the Patrician. If we allow the former serfs to testify on their time as a slave then we face currently approximately nine or ten cases, all involving high ranking former Medici. And these are just the hard cases of violation.”

“I don’t understand…” Jensen stated clearly caught between anger and not believing. “Why shouldn’t a serf report to his Patrician if someone hurt them?”

“Oh, then I should have told you when Pellegrino raped me? And you would have spoken up for me in court? No way; he was the only one who supported your stupid speedway.”

“Pellegrino raped you? When?” Jensen asked clearly shocked. 

“Do you want to know the first or the last time?” Jared asked sharply.

“More then once?” Jensen had lost all colours.

“Or should I tell you about your nice brother? He raped me not 10 minutes after he met me, in your house during your stupid welcome party.” Jared was screaming as unnoticed tears ran down his cheeks. 

Morgan had knew it had been hard on Jared, he had knew about Pellegrino and he had suspected about Maxim but to hear Jared screaming the truth in Jensen face had him close to tears as well. 

“Did you never notice how long it took every time you send me to Pellegrino? Oh and your brother told me you sent him so I could practice my blow job techniques!   
I was sixteen! I was a kid! Not some stupid sex toy to a spoiled Patrician.”

Jared turned around and stormed out of Jensen’s office.

“Jeff, I had no idea.” Jensen pleaded with his friend. He was close to tears as well, he had never thought … never suspected that Jared had been raped, repeatedly by his brother and Pellegrino. Jensen turned and threw up on the carpet.

 

Jared stormed out of the office he needed to get away from all this. It hurt so much! Standing on the street he looked up and down. The need to scratch his skin open till it bleed rising. Where could he go? 

He had to do something, so his hurt and pain found a vent and he wouldn’t explode…

“Jared, you forgot some…” Jared turned around looking at Chad. 

“Get me away from here.” Jared pressed out.

“Where to?” Chad asked he didn’t need to ask if something was wrong with Jared it was obvious. 

“Home.” Jared pressed out barely holding on to the little control he had left.

Chad was worried Jared looked terrible: white as a sheet, shaking in an effort not to fall apart and his whole face glisten with a sheet of cold sweat. He debated with himself if a hospital wouldn’t be a better choice but than decided to drive his friend home. 

 

It happened seldom but Jeff Morgan was surprised. He had never expected such an outburst on Jared’s part or such a reaction on Jensens. The Jared he knew was always collected and hid his feelings very well. He had arranged this meeting with the intend to show Jensen the impact the mistreatment still had on the former serfs but he had never ever expected Jared totally loosing it in front of his former owner. 

“Jensen, come on get up.” Jeff said to the shaking young man in front of the toilet. He had managed to move Jensen in the ensuite bath room while someone cleaned up the mess Jensen had made in his office. 

“How could I … I thought I was his friend, I thought I was a good master. I’m a monster Jeff. No wonder he left me first chance he got.”

Jensen had no doubt that Jared had told him the truth; it explained why his brother left the country or why Mark Pellegrino was hard to reach for the last few weeks. 

“There is no such thing as a good master Jensen.” Jeff said carefully no need to beat a man on his knees. “Slavery is wrong; you can’t own a person. That is wrong on so many levels I don’t even know where to start. You can’t control another human being 24/7 and if you do… well than you either lock that person away or… well then you are not a good person anymore.” 

“So all the complaints about us, about Patrician are true? We were the suppressors?”

“Jensen, if I didn’t see hope for you I wouldn’t be your friend. You are a good man; you just need some … directions. You remember the hospital wing? After you saw the need you supported it. Jensen it might not have reached you in your ivory tower but the people were grateful for that. The name Ackles is still worth something. Your family never abused their power, or not in the way the Stuarts for example did. Come on, we still got some work to do.”

The rest of the afternoon Jeff and Jensen spent over Jared’s notes, trying to formulate new laws and orders. 

“He is pretty good.” Jensen said.

“He is brilliant. That is why I paid for his college.” Jeff smiled at Jensen.

Jensen almost spilled his coffee over the papers. 

“You did what?”

Jeff took a deep breath time to come clean all the way.

“I think it was the first time he was raped by Pellegrino. He came into my office and I didn’t know how to help him. I wasn’t his Patrician and you still didn’t trust me. He had such a lost look in his eyes and well I talked to a friend; he is the dean of an online college and as long as someone paid he didn’t care if the student was a serf or what ever.”

“You had known all the time Jared was raped? Why didn’t you do something?” Jensen asked anger and accusing clear in his voice.

“How? I tried to talk to Pellegrino, to threaten him but he was so sure you would never lower your guard and speak up for Jayjay in court. And you didn’t like me much when you started working at the council. So why should you believe me?”

“And so Jayjay had to suffer.” Jensen finished bitter. In this moment Jensen vowed to him self to become a better man. The man Jeff saw in him. A man worth of someone’s love. 

Jared had closed the door behind him locking Chad out. He knew what he needed. Now he was standing in just his black boxer briefs in his bath room a little sharp knife in his shaking hand.

His sight fell on the little scar where he had cut himself the first time. Carefully he dragged the knife along the old scar. The cut was small barely more than a scratch. He repeated it cutting deeper, making the hurt more real. 

Again.

Again and again. 

Till everything became the pain in his arm and he didn’t felt Pellegrino in him or Maxims hands on him or heard John calling him names and everything became a warm red fog. 

 

Jared came to later laying on his bathroom floor. He needed a moment to figure out where he was and how he got here. Than everything came back the meeting, the screaming and the accusing. Oh god!

Jeff knew!

Jensen knew! 

Jared curled up he never wanted to move again; never wanted to leave the bath room again.   
He looked at his arm it had become a nasty cut and there was a lot of blood on the floor. 

Jared was cold and it was getting colder the longer he stayed on the floor. It had become dark outside and since it became more and more obvious that he just not would fade away Jared moved slowly to his knees. 

He cleaned the floor with toilet paper and a wet towel and wrapped a towel around his arm. 

As he wobbled out of his bathroom he heard Chad at the door.  
“Jared man, are you okay? You’re scarring me here.”

He couldn’t deal with that right now.   
“I’m fine Chad I just had a … long bath. I think I caught a cold or something, I won’t make it to the office tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Just call when you need something.” Chad said through the closed door.

Jared was cold so cold. He was on his bed, had moved in here hours ago but couldn’t find the strength in him to move under the covers. The bedside clock told him it was past 10 pm. He heard the refrigerator in his small kitchen, the drop, drop of the water tap, and the tick tack of the old clock in his living room. And he heard the loneliness of his beating heart. He had never felt this lonely in his entire life. 

Somewhere around 2 am he crawled under the covers. It took him hours to get warm again.

He woke up way past noon through the ringing of his cell phone. But he didn’t care he curled up on his side. The next time he woke up it was because Chad was banging on his door again. 

“Jared I swear if you don’t open the damn door I will kick it in.” 

“Chad I’m okay. I just caught a nasty cold.”

“Okay, but if you need something – you call.” 

“Yes Chad – thank you.” 

It was already dark outside again and it had started to rain; cold, dark, wet. That was exactly how he felt. Well add lonely, and dirty with a touch of useless. 

He crawled back into his bed. 

Maybe the world would forget about him. 

The next morning he woke up to bright sunlight. He sat up slowly looking around his bed room. HIS BED ROOM!

This was his apartment!

This was his life! 

He would not allow Pellegrino or Maxim taking it away! 

He took a shower and checked his arm. The cut looked pretty bad and infected. He cleaned it up as good as he could and made himself some breakfast.

He was hungry and he tried to remember the last time he had eaten something; probably breakfast the day before yesterday. No wonder he was hungry.

Next he called Chad in the office.   
“Hi Chad, this is Jared.”

“Jared glad you called we were worried about you. How do you feel?”

“Better. Listen there are certain things I have to do could you excuse me another day?”

“Jared this is Jeff. I’m with Chad are you okay?”

“Hi Jeff; as I just told Chad I have certain things to do and need a day off.” 

It was silent for a moment on the other end and Jared imagine Chad and Jeff exchanging looks, questioning if they should be satisfy with his vague information and clearly not quite believing him. Maybe he wasn’t as lonely as it had looked last night.

“Take your time Jared but we need you here back at the council as soon as possible. And Jared, if I don’t see your sorry ass here tomorrow morning I personally kick your door in. Are we clear son?” 

“Yes Sir, thank you.”

 

He had only heard about them. Some of the other former serfs had talked about them: Angel Care. He drove downtown and sat in his car for nearly an hour gathering courage. Than by accident he touched his cut and was reminded that something had to change. He was free but he wasn’t happy more than not happy. 

Jared entered the little office Angel Care occupied and almost turned around and left again. Right behind the counter was Misha Collins. They looked at each other and than:

“Jared! Oh my god!”

“I think I’m wrong here. I don’t want your help.”

“Jared, one moment please, let me explain and than you still can decide if you want to leave or if you just want someone else.”

Jared nodded his agreement and followed Misha in a little room bare, except for two yoga mats and Misha mentioned for Jared to sit down.

“After your assignment I left the assignment office. A colleague of me accused me of lying to myself and to the chosen. And I decided to change fronts; I became an activist in the movement to free the serfs. As you know we were successful but we had always known that then another kind of work was waiting for us. I and my follow “angels” wanted to offer the freed serfs help and guidance.”   
Misha air quoted angels.   
“But first of all I want to apologise to you, I shouldn’t have…” 

Jared didn’t know what it was about Misha, maybe the fact that he tried to apologies or that he simply admitted to be wrong; Jared cut in:   
“I need your help.”

 

Jensen didn’t see Jared the next day or the day that followed. In fact it was a week before he saw Jared again. 

Yes Jared, not Jayjay. He would never call him Jayjay again. 

Jayjay had been raped and he could never forgive himself for allowing that happen to Jayjay.

Jeff and Jared had another appointment with Jensen but this time Jensen had suggested they met at the council. Jensen and Jeff had worked well together but they still needed some more information from Jared and Chad to finish the first draft for the new laws. 

The meeting was held in one of the many smaller conference rooms, neutral ground so to say. Jensen was nervous and he didn’t even know why. He and Morgan were waiting for Jared and Chad. 

“Be easy on Jared he had a rough week.” Jeff advised.

“What do you mean?”

“Listen, it was not only you that had some trouble after our meeting last week.”

“Good morning Jeff, Mr. Ackles.” Chad started the meeting; he and Jared had a lot of arguments on how this meeting should go during the last week. Chad had argued that he could handle the meeting without Jared and Jared had insisted on coming. 

“After a longer discussion with Jared we decided the best, easiest and fasted way to get these changes is through a law suit. We could be the first with a precedent case.”

“And whose case would that be?” Jeff asked.

“My case.” Jared said taking a deep breath.

“And what would accuse?” Jensen asked fearing the worst.

“Repeated rape by … Mark Pellegrino.” Jared answered. 

“It should be a solid case.” Chad cut in giving Jared (and Jensen) some time to compose him. “Even under the old law, this was a crime to use a serf without the Patricians permission. The main difference would be that Jared is suing and not Mr. Ackles.”

“Jared are you sure that is the way you would like to handle this? I’m sure there are many other serfs that…” Jeff objected.

“No, I’ll do it. Someone has got to do it.” Jared almost whispered. 

“Jared’s case is ideal. His Patrician wasn’t especially cruel, and it happened here in this city.” Chad continued to explain.

“How can I help?” Jensen asked, he sure didn’t like the idea but it wasn’t his decision to make. 

Over the next couple of weeks they met every two or three days to talk about the law suit and strategies. It was all over the news when Jared charged Pellegrino with rape. He was the first serf who dared to press charges against something that happened during his time as a slave. The media went wild and Jared and Jensen’s pictures were all over the news. 

It was almost four month later, Jensen was about to leave the office at the council. It was late and he believed he was the last one working. When he walked past the conference room he saw that Jared was still working. 

“Hello Jared, still working?” Jensen asked opening the door but not entering the room. He had learned that Jared would shy away from him if surprised. 

“Oh Jensen, I thought that I was alone.” 

“You shouldn’t work so late alone. The Pellegrino family is serious about defending Mark. You know there were threats about your life and you should take them serious. Where is your boyfriend? Why did he leave you here all alone?” Jensen asked irritated.

“My boyfriend?” Jared asked not less irritated.

“Chad!” 

“Chad is my friend not my boy friend and his finance would be very upset if I was his boy friend.” Jared laughed. 

Jared was conflicted; Jensen had been nothing but polite and courteous, he had given him space. He had expected Jensen to act up, stump his feet and demand that Jared would be grovelling but nothing like this had happened, in fact working together with Jensen was frighteningly easy. Just like back than when he was a serf and they were fighting for a hospital wing or something else. 

He had even talked to Misha about Jensen at their weekly meetings, for Misha it was simple: “You kind of liked Jensen even back when you where a slave. Not in a submissive kind of way but you could work together and now since you are actually colleagues you are irritated. Do you hate Pellegrino?”

“Yes.”

“Do you hate Jensen?”

“No, but I’m not sure I like him either.”

“That is okay.” Misha had smiled at him and sent him home.

That was embarrassing Jensen had thought Jared and Chad were together like together together. And now he learned that Chad was engaged, how embarrassing! But Jared was laughing and it was a good sign. Jensen remembered the first time Jayjay had smiled at J.D. Morgan and how jealous he had been that the dimples weren’t directed at him. His cheeks turned red remembering how childish he had been. 

“I read about the changes you and your sister are making for Ackles enterprises. Many things seem familiar to me.” Jared said looking Jensen strait in the eyes. 

“Well about that… Lyn wanted to offer you a job… but than you walked in with Morgan… I’m sorry I know it was your idea and…”

“Don’t sweat over it. It’s okay I’m glad if it works for you.”

“So are you done here? Because, you really shouldn’t be here alone.”

They rode the elevator down to the parking garage in the basement. Jared bought had an old golden Suzuki Samurai he called “Sam”. When they reached the parking space where Jared had parked his car they saw all four tires were cut and several windshields were smashed in. 

“Oh no! My Sam!” Jared cried out.

“We have to call the police. Maybe there is something on the surveillance cameras.”   
The police was friendly but not really confident they would catch the two masked men the tape showed and Jared was really upset because he just loved his little Sam. 

“I could give you a ride.” Jensen offered.

“Thank you that would be nice.” 

The drive to Jared’s home was in uncomfortable silence. It was the first time they were alone together for more than two minutes and both were very aware of it.

“I heard about your father. I’m sorry for your loss.” Jared said after several minutes past. 

“Thank you. Jared, can I say that without sounding patronising?” 

“I don’t know if you can; but you sure should try.” Jared answered dryly. 

“You look good. The first times I saw you, you looked…”

“Jensen, do you have any idea how hard this all is on me?” Jared asked not mean, not teasing, and not angry just stating a fact.

“My life changed completely and not once but twice. Working with you is … mostly good but sometimes … And now the law suit against Pellegrino, they will want to know embarrassing and intimate details.” Jared took a deep breath. 

Misha had told him more than once to talk to Jensen about his time as his serf, but so far it never had seemed to be the right situation. Jared didn’t know if this was the right situation but he just kept talking.

“After the first time we talked again after being freed… it all became too much for me. I know it was a coping mechanism I developed over the years … I cut myself again and it was real bad that time…” Jared stopped they had reached his apartment but there were still so many things he wanted to let Jensen know.

“Wanna come up?” he asked and Jensen nodded.

Five minutes later they were sitting in Jared’s small living room with a cub of hot tea in their hands.

Jared continued: “I started hurting myself during the first two month with you. It became just too much: being you’re Jayjay, avoiding Pellegrino or your brother and then John always telling me that was what I wanted that I was a spoiled pet…  
After I was free I thought I could just give it up, but than I saw you again and the memory was too much to handle. I went to Angle care and well Misha is my counsellor, he helped me to understand …” Jared trailed off.

Jensen was shocked, he had thought he had stopped hurting Jared but it seemed like he still hurt the man he still loved. 

“I’ll resign.” He said “I don’t want to be the cause for you to be hurt more.”

“No!” Jared almost screamed, “We need you at the council; we work good together and if you resign now Pellegrino’s lawyers would have a ball.”

“You really like playing the martyr, don’t you? Jared, I’ve come to realise that I hurt the man I love for years, that I still hurting him, you. The way you see it I raped you for years and years. Thanks to a twisted sense of right and wrong I will never be prosecuted for what I did to you. And now, the only way out you don’t want me to take because …” Jensen started pacing the room he couldn’t sit still anymore. 

Jared had to hold himself still, he hadn’t expected a love confession from Jensen. He wasn’t stupid he knew Jensen still had feelings for him or better to say for Jayjay. But he thought back the many times over the past month when Jensen had supported him and his decision even when it was clear he didn’t like them. 

“You must hate me. You should hate me and you should search for ways to make me and other Patricians pay for what we did to the serfs.”

It was silent for a long, long moment. Jensen debated with himself if he should leave but decided against it. He didn’t want to run away from Jared’s wrath. If Jared were to throw him out, fine but he would stay and face the verdict.

“Well you see that is part of my problem.” Jared said not able to look at Jensen. “I never hated you. Sure as hell I didn’t always like you but the things we accomplished together …  
As for the sex … I was sixteen, I had a boyfriend I was in love with and you, you just took what you wanted. Jensen, I experienced you and I experienced rape and even so I know in some law sense it might be the same, it didn’t felt the same to me. I won’t say everything is fine because it isn’t and I … I … hate? You for every single punishment you dealt out. But I decided a long time ago that there was a big difference between you and Pellegrino and I stay to that decision.” 

“So where does that leave us?” Jensen asked standing across the room looking at Jared, a single tear run down his cheek. 

“Let’s start with something we both know it works.” Jared passed Misha’s advice along. “Lets start as colleagues and maybe one day I’ll be able to upgrade you to a friend.” 

Jensen nodded, he was just grateful to be allowed around Jared. 

The next weeks and month were pure horror for Jared; it was thanks to Misha’s counselling that he didn’t fall back on hurting himself. Chad and Jeff helped wherever they could but the biggest surprise was Jensen. 

It was stated more than once that Jensen would have done the same for Jayjay had he ever found the courage to speak up. When the mud wrestling started and Pellegrino’s lawyers started to drag Jared’s name through the dirt. Surprisingly it was Jensen who spoke up, Jensen who arranged a PR manager, Jensen who put his name on the line that he supported all of Jared’s actions. It felt like a friend taking care of him.

It was the week before the trail started and Chad and Jared were really confident that they would win. It was late again and Jared and Chad were still working the TV running in the back ground…  
“We are here in front of former Patrician Jensen Ackles house. As you can see the fire fighters are still searching the house, even if reported that…”

On TV Jared watched speechless as Jensens house burned. There were flames everywhere, he could see them coming out of the bed room and the kitchen.

“Chad! Where is Jensen?” Jared asked panic rising. 

“I don’t know. I saw him after lunch, he didn’t fell too good he wanted to go home and…”

“We have to go there.”

Fifteen minutes later, Chad pulled up in front of Jensen’s still burning house. 

Jared was in panic, he couldn’t think clearly he needed to know where Jensen was. That he was safe.

Jared jumped out of the car and run up to the burning house. 

“Jensen! Jensen! Where are you?” he called out.

“Sir you got to stay here.” A fire fighter intercepted Jared and held him back. 

“Where is Jensen? Jensen Ackles, he lives here.” Jared asked still locking around.

Chad finally caught up with him “Jared where is Jensen?”

“I don’t know…” 

“Was there someone rescued from the house?” Chad asked.

“Yes Sir, the ambulance is over there.”

Jared and Chad sprinted to where two ambulances and one coroner were waiting.   
In the first ambulance they found a crying Martha.

“Jayjay he ran back! Only to get the suit case! I don’t know …”

The paramedic put an oxygen mask over her mouth to help her breath.

“We are heading out.” He called to the front as he closed the doors and the car sped away. 

Jared and Chad turned to the other ambulance. Jensen was sitting in there a paramedic was wrapping his hand in white bandage. 

“Jensen! Thank god! Are you okay?” Jared asked breathless.

“I … I …” his voice was raspy and he seemed to have some trouble breathing. The paramedic put a mask over his mouth. 

“Sir you need to leave the mask on. We’re going to All Saint hospital they have a burn unit.” He informed Jared and Chad. 

“Did someone died?” Jared asked the fireman that had followed them. 

“Yes Sir, as far as we can tell the victim is John Moore the butler, he was also the one who set the fire, according to Mr. Ackles and Mrs. Martha Osborn the house on fire.” 

Jared was stunned he knew John, okay he was an asshole and he didn’t like him but to set Jensens house on fire and endanger all the people that lived in there? He couldn’t help himself he had to ask: “Why?”

Two hours later Jared and Chad were still pacing in the waiting room. Jared had checked on Martha and called Jensen’s sister but she was at the moment in LA and he hadn’t been able to reach Chris, Steve or Jeff Morgan.

“What takes them so long? I mean… Jensen burned his hands … but other wise he was fine wasn’t he?” Jared asked Chad for what felt for the hundred times.

 

Chad looked at his friend, sure he knew Jared and Jensen were trying to be friends, but this sounded more like… a worried lover.

“I’m sure he is fine and they call us in any minute now.” Chad answered.

“Mr. Padalecki? Mr. Murray?” A doctor walked up to them. “My name is Dr. Hyde. I’m Mr. Ackles doctor.” 

“Is he okay?” Jared asked.

“Both of his hands have 2nd degree burn, he inhaled some smoke so we give him some oxygen. You can see him now.”

“Thank you Dr. Hyde.” 

“I let you go in there alone first; I get some coffee or something.” Chad said walking down hall. 

Jared was a little bit irritated why did Chad let him go in there alone?

He opened the door and saw Jensen sitting in bed. His hands were heavy bandaged and he looked in pain.

“Jensen thank god. How do you feel?”

“Better now. Dr. Hyde gave me something for the pain and it starting to help.”

Jared stepped closer suddenly uncertain what he should talk about.   
“What happened?”

Jensen drew in a deep breath he didn’t want to talk about it to Jared, but he had to know at least some parts.

“John attacked me and Martha in the kitchen and tied us to the kitchen chairs. Then he started to spill gasoline everywhere… Martha and I managed to get rid of ropes and then there was so much fire and smoke and I was happy we made it out.” No need to tell Jared that he and John had a fight in the burning house after he run back in.

“John said the Pellegrino family paid him to set my house on fire. If I couldn’t testify at court they thought… well you know.” 

“John is dead.”

“Yes, I know he probably got trapped in the fire.”

Jared nodded sensing there was more to it, but letting it go for the moment. 

“Why did you run back into the burning house?”

“I remembered your suit case. I wanted to give it to you for a long time but … something always came up and I forgot about it.”

“You mean you ran into a burning house to get my old suit case?” Jared asked not quite believing. It wasn’t that he didn’t missed some of his stuff but he wouldn’t have run back into a burning house to get it out.

“That is crazy!” Jared exclaimed.

“You already lost so much because of me … I didn’t want to add more.” Jensen explained avoiding Jared’s gaze.

“You could have died.” Jared didn’t want to scream at Jensen, not in a hospital and not when he was hurt so much but didn’t he see his stupid suit case wasn’t worth it…

They stared at each other, no one daring to say more.

One minute passed, two, than three finally Jared couldn’t bear it anymore; if there was no way to handle this in a serious way maybe humour was a better approach. 

“Jensen, I thank you for saving my suit case and I think you deserve an up grate.” Jared said with a smirk.

“What?”

“Jensen Ross Ackles you have been up grated to friend status.” Jared continued, he took a deep breath and continued “And maybe when you’re okay again and after the trial, after all this is over maybe I might even ask you out for a date.”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that is the end of my story. I know some might think it needs the law suit and Pellegrino sent to prison and J2 finally happy together. My problem was as I didn´t knew how to wride a law suit and I already mixed Executive and Judicative in this AU. So no law suite.   
> Then I knew Jared wasn´t ready to be together with Jensen and he really didn´t want to tell me how much time he needed. So I thought saying that maybe someday would be the day was engouth.
> 
> Please be asured that for me Pellegrino is rotting in a cell and Jensen and Jared will be together someday...


End file.
